Diosa Carmesí (Regalo de Navidad)
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad, una nueva aventura, un nuevo viaje en grupo con sus problemas a enfrentar...Los celos, la rivalidad y el amor nunca faltan, ¿que pasará ahora? ¿Algo se resolverá? ¿Podrán aclarar las cosas? Descúbranlo en esta historia...


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Este es mi REGALO DE NAVIDAD para ustedes, lamento la demora, pero unos problemas técnicos me tuvieron atrasada, este es el resultado de sus ideas y elecciones, la encuesta terminó en algo así y está fue la idea que se terminó desarrollando en mi cabeza según sus gustos. Espero que lo disfruten aunque sea un regalo algo atrasado ¡Vuelvo a pedir perdón por ello! ¡Feliz lectura! ¡Ojala les guste mi regalo para ustedes!n_n**

* * *

 **DIOSA CARMESÍ**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una tarde cualquiera en el distrito de Nerima, la tarde invernal bañaba las calles con su aire frío y seco, las leves nubes daban la posibilidad de que el sol pudiera filtrarse en la mayoría de los hogares, pero esto no era suficiente para calentarnos, aprovechando la mayoría el uso del kotatsu para brindarles el calor necesario a sus cuerpos, algo muy apreciado por la gran parte de las familias japonesas. Y no era solo el uso de este lo que generaba el sentimiento de unión de las familias, si no las próximas fechas que acarreaban trayendo con ello el famoso y ansiado hecho navideño.

En un dojo muy conocido por muchos por diversos motivos en la actualidad, la familia Tendo y Saotome disfrutaban de un cálido té de hierbas abrigados con el calor que les brindaba el kotatsu, acompañado de unas galletas elaboradas por la pequeña de la casa, las cuales además de tener una forma irregular, tenían un sabor desconocido y misterioso, que el joven que estaba siendo obligado a consumir no tenía intenciones de descubrir.

—¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Pruébalas!—exigía la joven peliazul, mientras le arrimaba el palto a su prometido, que muy indiferentemente tomaba su té. Siendo observado desde el regazo por un complacido P-chan.

—¡Ya dije que no tengo hambre!—agregó ya por tercera vez el joven, intentando escaparse como fuera posible del injusto destino que ella quería para su salud estomacal.

—¡Solo una! ¡Son una prueba para las que haré en navidad!—al escuchar ese comentario al joven se le saltó una vena en la sien.

—¡¿Acaso soy tu conejillo de indias?! ¡No quiero, de seguro me darán dolor de estómago!—agregó con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes por eso cuñadito…me asegurare de conseguir un descuento en la farmacia para el antiácido estomacal, considéralo tú regalo de navidad…—agregó la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Nabiki…—gruñeron ambos, solo que sus motivos eran diferentes.

'Aceptarlas están hechas con amor'—fue el mensaje de la monstruosidad de panda a su lado.

—¡No son de ese tipo tío!

—¡Mejor comételas tú panda holgazán!—despotricaba furioso el pelinegro mientras le trataba de meter en la boca unas cuantas en un puñado que había recogido, a la par que el amenazado luchaba por evitarlo.

—'Si solo soy un panda'—escribió en un cartel mientras hacía todo lo posible por evitar el hecho desastroso, pero la distracción le salió cara, ya que aprovechando esto se la engullo con fuerza—'que hijo más desconsiderado'—escribía mientras lo blanco se volvía verde, y luego violeta entre lágrimas, ante la sonrisa fanfarrona del ojiazul.

—Je…te lo tienes merecido…—se regodeaba viendo sufrir a su padre por la ingesta.

—¡Ranma! ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Aun no las probaste! ¡Hasta el tío lo hizo! Por cierto…¿Cómo estuvieron tío?—pregunto con su mirada adorable y esperanzada mientras se dirigía al panda que hacía volteretas en el piso y se sobaba el estómago.

'Pues sigue esforzándote'

La respuesta hizo que al resto se le escurriera una gotita por la sien, y se les pusiera la frente azulada ante el obvio sufrimiento de Genma, hasta su hijo estuvo casi, pero solo por un instante, sintiéndose culpable por él.

Claro que este sentimiento no era el de la creadora de semejante alimento—¡Ves! ¡Aprende del tío! ¡Vamos, pruébalas!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Es que acaso estas ciega!—le gritaba histérico el joven a ella mientras apuntaba una bola peluda en blanco y negro que gemía de dolor en el piso mientras se retorcía, el chico le dio una mirada torcida a su padre, y la pena está vez se prolongó un par de segundos.

—¡Eres tan fastidioso! ¡Eso es porque los pandas no deben comer cosas elaboradas! ¡A ti no te pasara ig…ual!—se le cortaron las palabras al sentir el espantoso alarido de dolor del implicado.

—¡Ni loco las pruebo!—gritaba cada vez más preocupado por lo que podría llegar a pasarle a su cuerpo si las ingería. "Akane esté muy mal de la cabeza si cree que eso puede llegar a ser comestible…"

—¡Ranma!¡Tien…!—pero la frase quedo perdida entre el sonido provocado por un estruendo proveniente de la pared de la sala que daba al jardín, seguido de una aguda voz con un acento particular entre el polvo levantado.

—¡Ni hao!—gritaba la alegre china, que ni bien diviso al pelinegro se abalanzo a él—¡Airen! ¡Shampoo extrañarte mucho!

—Sha-Shampoo…su-su-¡suéltame!—pedía el joven ante la falta de aire que le generaba el poderoso abrazo de ella desde su cuello, a la par que una jovencita a su lado los veía furiosa.

—¡No! ¡Shampoo estar muy feliz de ver a futuro esposo!—decía feliz mientras se refregaba en él, pero al sentir la amenaza se desprendió antes de que el mazo la alcance. Dándole de lleno en la cabeza del joven de trenza.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Vete a hacer eso con tu gata a otro lado!—era el grito furioso de la joven.

—Y-o…yo…n-no fui…ugh…—hablaba luego del impacto, para caer semi-inconsciente en el suelo.

A todo esto el Señor Tendo se encontraba llorando a mares al lado del gran agujero que provocó la intrusa.

—¡Aya! ¡Airen!—fue el grito de preocupación, y se iba a abalanzar sobre él de nuevo, pero unas manos femeninas impidieron que lo hiciera arrastrándolo lejos de su alcance, terminando estampándose la pelivioleta en el suelo.

—¡No te le acerques a mi Ran-chan! ¡China resbalosa!—gritaba la joven recién aparecida de quién sabe dónde, seguramente del hoyo recién hecho, jalando hacia ella uno de sus brazos.

—¡No meterse chica de espátula! ¡Airen ser de Shampoo!—decía con el ceño marcado mientras tomaba el otro brazo y lo jalaba hacia ella.

—¡Ni en tus sueños Shampoo! ¡El será mi esposo! ¡Me lo prometió de niños!—era la defensa de la castaña.

—¡El derrotar a Shampoo! ¡Ser leyes de tribu amazonas!

—¡Lo conocí antes! ¡Ya suéltalo!

—¡Eso a nadie importar! ¡Ser mío!

—¡Mph! Idiota pervertido…—murmuraba furiosa la pequeña Tendo con su ceño marcado y mirando hacia el lado contrario, queriendo ignorar la típica escena, mientras apretaba a P-chan en su pecho, el cual con cara de disgusto le daba la razón a su dueña con un asentimiento.

—Chi-chicas…ba-basta…mis bra-brazos…—pedía entre los tirones de ellas. "¿Acaso estas chicas se creen que soy de hule…?"

—Vaya, siempre tan animadas, ¿alguien más quiere té?—comento con una sonrisa Kasumi.

—Ay hermana…solo a ti se te ocurriría decir algo así—respondió la del medio mientras terminaba de hacer sus cálculos para ver cuánto costaría reparar el nuevo hoyo en la pared mientras suspiraba al sentir el llanto patético de su padre, haciendo unas cuentas extras por lo que se vendría a continuación.

—¿Pues querer hacer competición para ver quién es mejor esposa para airen? Shampoo siempre derrotar a mala cocinera…—una sonrisa astuta cruzaba su rostro.

—¡No te metas con mi cocina loca extrajera! ¡Y jamás me derrotaste ni lo harás! ¡Acepto tu reto!—y soltando al mareado joven se disponían a una batalla mientras sacaba su mega pala de su espalda y la otro sus chúi.

"Como lo imagine, tendré que ver que nuevas fotos le conseguiré al tonto de Kuno…"

—¡Shampoooooo! ¡No peles por ese estúpido de Saotome! ¡Ya me tienes a mí!—gritaba un desesperado y recién aparecido Mousse mientras se aferraba a su tobillo.

—Uussshhh ¡pato tonto! ¡Dejar en paz a Shampoo!—y de una patada lo enviaba afuera, cayendo en el estanque y saliendo un blanco pato con gafas de él, lanzándose a gaznar alrededor de las chicas que iniciaban la pelea en la sala Tendo.

—¡Malditas locas! ¡No hagan más desastre en mi casa!—gritaba la peliazul que ya no podía parecer indiferente a la situación—¡Maldita sea Ranma es tu culpa!

—¡Y yo que culpa tengo! ¡Ellas deciden todo por su cuenta!—era la respuesta arisca del joven que se estaba recuperando del ataque de ellas, pero al recibir la acusación de su prometida se defendió con vigor, pero tuvo que saltar ante el ataque sorpresa de unos cuchillos provenientes de un furioso Mousse—¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa pato tonto?—pero un shuriken lo hizo concentrarse mejor.

—¡Ranma! ¡No armes más escándalo!

—¡No ves que es él el que ataca, tonta!

—¡Cuuuaaakkk!¡Cuaaaakkk!

—¡Ser muy débil tu defensa chinita!

—¡Chica de espátula estar muy cansada ya ¿no?!

—¡Mi casa! ¡Mi pared! ¡Mi dojo!

—Mmmm…quizás sea suficiente si le vendo la ropa de gimnasia de Akane…unos veinticinco mil yenes…mmm, pero si le digo que están recién usadas quizás consiga el doble…

—Siempre tan animados…

—Es bueno ser joven—decía entre risas Cologne.

—Oh Abuela, no la vi llegar, ¿quiere té?—ofrecía con su sonrisa servicial.

—Claro querida.

—¡Oiga vieja bruja esa es mi taza no meta la boca!—gritaba Ranma tirando para un costado un aniquilado pato, pero luego se sintió su grito ahogado de dolor.

—¡Más respeto yerno!—y con su bastón le daba de lleno en la cabeza— vengo a informarte de la Shinku no Megami.

Esas palabras generaron silencio repentino entre los presentes que veían ahora a la anciana con curiosidad a excepción de los chicos chinos, mientras ella con sus ojos cerrados bebía su té.

Solo se sintió entre el total silencio el alarido de dolor de un intoxicado panda que aún se retorcía en el piso, provocando que a todos se les cayera una gotita por la sien.

…

—Así que…¿Qué es eso de la Shinku no Megami?—preguntaba de brazos cruzados el pelinegro, para que no se los volvieran a agarrar, teniendo a Shampoo y Ukyo de cada lado.

Todos prestaban atención a la anciana, esperando su explicación. Akane estaba aún algo enojada por la presencia de las chicas, sobre todo de que se adueñara de su lugar la descarada de Shampoo, pero prefirió quedarse callada, y escuchar a la abuela Cologne.

—Verán…es una vieja historia que sentí en mi aldea hace muchos años y había olvidado, pero hoy en la mañana en nuestro local ante un comentario de un cliente la recordé…—hizo una pausa, percatándose de tener la atención de todos—…hace más de quinientos años, una princesa muy caprichosa se escapó de su destino de ser esposada por un hombre cruel que odiaba, fugándose con su amado que era un simple soldado del ejército de su padre…ella estaba muy enamorada de él, pero al parecer el joven solo la llevaba a tierra enemiga para que la mataran por vengar a su gente, al parecer el joven solo era un espía del enemigo…

—Oh dios…pobre chica—fue la queja de la angustiosa Kasumi.

—...parece que el joven enfermó en medio de su camino, quedando perdidos en un denso bosque, y esa noche ante su alta fiebre termino confesando su plan entre el delirio, la joven herida y con el corazón roto tomo su espada y lo decapitó sin dudar…—todos ahogaron un grito en su garganta—quedo machada con su sangre al arrastrar el cuerpo hasta el río, y ante no querer volver a su hogar para desposar al esposo que su padre le tenía destinado y con el corazón lleno de rencor por la traición, terminó vagando en ese bosque hasta que murió…

—Esa es una historia muy triste…—decía Akane mientras apretaba más a su cerdito contra su pecho, quedando Ryoga muy feliz por ello, y enojando a un pelinegro ante la cara de dicha del cerdo.

—¡Pues no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo todo esto! Ni que me interesaran dramáticas y tontas historias de amor que son para chicas, claro que ese no debería ser el caso de la marimacho de Akane que no puedo creer como le afec…tan…—se fue la última sílaba con su aliento ante un potente puñetazo en la boca del estómago made in Akane. La cual solo volvió a su lugar satisfecha e ignorando la mirada resentida de dos chicas.

—No seas impaciente yerno…ejem, como decía…luego de su muerte, y en el correr de los años, parece ser que su espíritu el cual se encuentra encerrado en ese bosque, y gracias a la piedad de un dios que se enamoró de ella, la convirtió en deidad y le concedió el poder de otorgar deseos para que los humanos la apreciaran más, apodándola la Shinku no Megami lo que significa Diosa Carmesí, pero ello no resultó como quería…ya que según cuentan casi nadie consigue cumplir deseos…

—Vaya, pero si eso es verdad…¡podré curarme de la maldición!—gritaba en júbilo el pelinegro mientras se llevaba los puños en signo de victoria a la altura del rostro—¡¿Dónde queda ese lugar abuela?!

—Queda al norte de Japón, deben tomar un tren hasta Fukishima, y desde ahí caminar cerca de treinta millas hacia el oeste, se encontraran con un bosque, y según la leyenda en algún lugar de ahí se les presentara Shinku no Megami. Pero ten cuidado yerno…dicen que no a cualquiera se le aparece, y no concede sus deseos sin recibir nada a cambio…—pero la advertencia no fue muy tomada en cuenta por el entusiasta joven.

—¡Sí entiendo! ¡Genial! ¡Ya mismo empacaré mis cosas! ¡Mañana temprano parto para ahí!—hablaba extasiado el joven al pararse.

—¡Aya! ¡Shampoo también ir! ¡Y pedir a diosa mucho amor entre airen y Shampoo!—decía alegre la china a la par que daba saltitos en su lugar.

—¡Ni lo sueñes gatita!¡Yo también pienso ir y me asegurare de pedir por el futuro de Ran-can y mío!—gritaba haciéndole frente, mientras rayitos azulados de sus ojos chocaban con los rojizos de la otra.

—¡Pues ver como Shampoo gana a chica tonta de espátula!

—¡Ya veremos quién gana! ¡Resbalosa!

Ranma las veía algo asustado ante su intención de querer acompañarlo, pero no les prestó mucha atención, y se apuró a ir a armar sus cosas.

—¡Escucho Saotome! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!—decía un emocionado Soun a su compañero ya humano, mientras enlazaban sus manos.

—¡Si Tendo! ¡Debemos pedir por el bien de la escuela Saotome Tendo!—agregó el otro que ante la alegría hasta se había recuperado de su mal estomacal, aunque aún dudaba si no debía mejor pedir por su condición maldita.

—Vaya, así resultaron las cosas, mejor les preparo comida para el viaje…—y dándose media vuelta regresaba a la cocina con un feliz tarareo.

—Interesante…—"si llamo a esos idiotas puedo obtener jugosas ganancias…nadie dice que le dé la correcta ruta ¿no?..." y con una sonrisa maliciosa y haciendo cuantas en su fabulosa calculadora regresaba a su habitación.

—¡Al fin me desharé de esta maldición! ¡Y Shampoo así al fin me querrá!...¡Espérame Shampooooooooo!—gritaba el joven chino yéndose tras sus compatriotas para aprontarse para el viaje. Al igual que la joven Kuonji que se retiró con el mismo fin.

Akane los veía disgustada, y estaba regresando a su habitación para armar su mochila, cuando un desesperado P-chan se desprendió de sus brazos y se perdió en su carrera—¡Espera P-chan!...oohh…¿y ahora que le habrá pasado? ¿le dio hambre?—se preguntaba extrañada mientras retomaba su camino.

…

"¡Bien esto es genial! ¡Estoy seguro que ahora sí lo conseguiré! Ya no me convertiré en mujer, ya no más problemas y ya no más burlas ni humillaciones…¡Haré lo que sea por encontrar esa diosa y que conceda mi deseo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Haré lo que sea!" pensaba frenético mientras acomodaba sus cosas ya en su habitación—…y ya como un hombre completo quizás pueda darle este obsequio…—agregó en un murmullo sonrojado mientras apretaba la cajita azul en su puño, y con un suspiro de nervios la colocaba en el fondo de su mochila, dentro de un bolsillo oculto.

—Solo espero que no sea un viaje muy problemático—terminó de agregar resignado al recordar la clase de compañía que tendría, y con la frente oscurecida se retiró de su habitación por algo de comer, con la esperanza integra de regresar como un hombre normal.

…

—¡Y listo!—concluyó satisfecha al guardar lo último, giro su rostro y miro el paquete envuelto en un papel rojo brillante con un moño azul al lado suyo sobre la cama, esa combinación de colores le hacía recordar sin duda alguna a él; liberó un suspiro sin estar segura si llevar el paquete consigo, pero en un arranque de determinación lo guardo junto a las demás cosas, y asegurándose que no fuese a ser descubierto por alguien más. Le costó esfuerzo hacerlo, y varios intentos fallidos, no era perfecto, pero tampoco estaba tan mal, y ya más animada por el viaje de mañana se fue a dar un baño, por lo visto una nueva aventura se aproximaba.

…

Caminaba con los brazos tras su nuca sin poder evitar el mal humor, la comitiva que lo seguía no tenía nada de nuevo, pero eso no quitaba que lo desesperara tener que viajar con ellos, ya que lo más probable es que implicara problemas, y con mucha seguridad que terminaran arruinando todo. Vio de reojo a la peliazul que caminaba unos pasos detrás. ¡Por qué tenía que venir! No era que le molestara que lo acompañara pero…¡Rayos! ¡Akane siempre se metía en algún lío! Lo ponía de los nervios y no lo dejaba concentrarse en su objetivo, era la única con ese poder en él. No podía quedarse tranquilo si la tenía ahí, y ni que decir con esas dos chicas cerca. No debería bajar demasiado la guardia. "Bueno aunque si recuerdo el último viaje que tuvimos, el hecho de dejar a Akane lejos de mi vista y supuestamente segura en su casa no me valió de nada, las cosas solo empeoraron…sí, quizás sea mejor no tenerla lejos aunque ¡es tan torpe! ¡Y siempre los lugares que vamos son riesgosos para ella! ¡Es ingenua y tiene un imán para los buenos para nada…" pensaba con una vena inflamada mientras recordaba como en innumerables casos de sus viajes algún idiota se terminaba enamorando de ella y queriendo robársela "¡Ja! ¡Idiotas! Como si fuera tan fácil derrotar a Ranma Saotome…sobre mi cadáver…"pensaba tétrico con una sonrisa de suficiencia al imaginar un nuevo rey, príncipe o simplemente loco que quisiera quedarse con ella.

—Airen estar haciendo cara extraña…—comento la chinita al ver la expresión del chico que caminaba a su lado.

—Sí Ran-chan, asustas a la gente…—agregó la castaña desde el otro lado—¡oh ya sé! ¿Tienes hambre verdad? ¡No te preocupes cariño, tu hermosa prometida te prepara tu okonomiyaki favorito!

—¡Ranma no querer fea comida de chica espátula! ¡Shampoo prepara deliciosos platos chinos que ser preferidos de airen!

—¡Como te atreves a llamar a mi comida fea! ¡Estúpida!

—O-oigan chicas…calma…no empiecen…—pero las palabras iban a saco roto, ya que las jóvenes ya estaban sacando sus armas para ver quién era la mejor de las dos, y estaba seguro que irían todo el viaje hasta la estación del tren en esa pelea sin sentido.—Uufff…cuando entenderán…—murmuraba hastiado tras liberar un suspiro.

—Vaya Ranma…tú siempre generando jaleo, ¿nunca tienes suficiente verdad?—comentó jocosamente Ryoga que iba junto a Akane. El simple hecho que su prometida le diera tanta atención lo tenía irritado, pero que encima el idiota le viniera con esas lo empeoraba.

—¡Y tú siempre inoportuno! Pero dime P-chan como te enteraste tan rápido de nuestro viaje ¿eh?—preguntaba con aparente inocencia.

—Maldito…—murmuraba con lo el ceño apretado mientras una vena se inflamaba en su sien, fulminándolo con sus ojos verde oliva—¡A quien le dices P-chan!—fue su grito de guerra alzando el dedo índice y lanzándose al ataque de un Ranma que lo veía con suficiencia—¡Ya verás maldito! ¡Bakusai Tenketsu!

—Cielos Ranma…¡Cuándo maduraras y dejaras en paz al pobre de Ryoga!—fue el adorable aporte de la peliazul. El cual aunque irrito a uno y satisfacía al otro no generó más que eso, ambos se enfrascaron en su clásica pelea sin sentido. Miro hacía un tejado cercano y aprecio la pelea de las jóvenes, y una gota se le escurrió por la sien, nunca tendrían un viaje normal con esa gente.

—¡Oh! ¡Mi hermosa Shampoo! Estas tan suavecita…aunque, creo que deberías depilarte más seguido, pero no importa así también me gustas…wo ai ni…—hablaba melosamente el cegatón agarrado del brazo del señor panda, el cual solo lo vio con una ceja alzada, e ignorándolo lo dejo como estaba.

—Señor Saotome…no se deje mimar por cualquiera…—comentaba con frente azulada su amigo al otro lado.

'Pero si solo soy panda' fue la respuesta en un cartel del implicado, que solo provocó que empeorar su anterior reacción.

—Usted no tiene remedio.

—Wo ai ni…—seguía repitiendo apasionadamente el joven ciego y sordo de su alrededor.

"Insisto…nunca será un viaje normal con esta gente" se repetía en su mente mientras su reacción se asimilaba a la de su progenitor.

…

—Lle-llegamos a tiem…po…—decía sin aliento la cocinera, logrando el asentimiento del resto, ya que por la pelea de ambos grupos se desviaron más de lo necesario del camino.

—¡Todo es tu culpa cerdo tonto! ¡Si no hubieses girado al revés en esa patada voladora hubiéramos pelado en el camino correcto! ¡Desorientado!

—¡Eso ser verdad! ¡Ya que nosotras seguir a airen!

—¡Maldito seas Ranma! ¡Tú también te equivocaste!—se quejaba rojo como la grana el artista marcial.

—¡Ya cállense todos! ¡Es culpa de los cuatro por no saber comportarse! ¡Mejor voy por los boletos!—y con su paso gruñón se dirigía a la ventanilla de ventas.

…

Ya ubicados en los asientos triples y enfrentados, iniciaron su viaje.

—Vaya…ustedes sí que no se le pueden despegar ¿cierto?—comentó ácidamente la joven sentada junto a la ventana teniendo al lado suyo a su amigo y a continuación el joven chino.

—Así es como debe ser, futuro esposo debe estar con futura esposa ¿no airen?—preguntaba con los ojitos inocentes al joven a su lado, provocando que el pelinegro se pusiera nervioso.

—N-no se dé hablas ¡a mí solo me arrastraron aquí!—fue la pobre defensa de él.

—¡Aya! ¡Airen no ser tímido!—hablaba malosa, provocando que la joven en frente se le saltara una vena en la sien.

—¡No digas estupideces Shampoo! ¡Ya te he dicho que él se casará conmigo! ¡¿Tan poco entiendes japonés?! ¿Verdad Ran-chan? ¡Díselo!—contraatacó la castaña usando el mismo truco que la otra, poniéndolo en más apuros al chico.

—Vaya Ranma…cada día estás más mujeriego…—comento agria con los labios apretados y viendo hacia afuera.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! pero… no será que estas ce-lo-sa—comentó jocoso—¡oh! Pero créeme que te entiendo, digo, con lo apuesto y buen artista no dudo que quieras sentarte a mi lado, hasta en forma de mujer tengo un cuerpo increíble, no como tú con tu actitud de marimacho y cuerpo de tabl…—pero no pudo seguir alardeando ya que lo dejo KO con su mazo para la siesta, y con pequeños P-chan girando alrededor.

—¡Por idiota presumido! ¡Piérdete!—bufó molesta, e ignorando las quejas de las chicas ante el trato que le dio, perdida en sus pensamientos. "Si será idiota, yo aquí acompañándolo en este estúpido viaje, y él ni siquiera me trata con consideración, y ahí está recibiendo todo tipo de atenciones de parte de esas dos…¡pero que se cree!...si tan solo…si al menos yo no…¡Ash! ¡Demonios! ¡Esto es lo peor!" pensaba mientras se enojaba consigo misma y lo veía de reojo "tan calmado como siempre…dejando que todo fluya a su ritmo, ¡en otras palabras, que nada avance! nunca un cambio, nunca una señal…¿hasta cuándo seguiremos así? ¿algún día podremos estar…ju-juntos?" pensaba sonrojada ella ante el camino que tomaron sus pensamientos, pero la voz de su acompañante la sacó de sus reflexiones.

—Akane…—insistía el joven, captando ya al tercer intento— oh disculpa si te molesté…—se disculpó de inmediato con un fuerte sonrojo al captar su atención.

—No es así, ¿me decías Ryoga?—y le sonrió como disculpa por ignorarlo.

—Te preguntaba qué piensas hacer por estas navidades…—hablo de forma tímida.

—Oh lo mismo de siempre, no es está una buena fecha para hacer un viaje, pero aún quedan unos días para nochebuena y le prometimos a Kasumi estar para ese momento, se quedó con Nabiki que debía resolver lo del nuevo hoyo de la sala—comento al chico, metiéndose luego ambos en una conversación trivial y sin mucho sentido.

Un supuesto inconsciente chico alzaba levemente un párpado, y con uno de sus azules ojos espiaba la animada charla que tenía su amigo-rival junto a la joven.

"Claro a él lo trata amablemente, mientras que a mí solo me golpea. _Ranma pervertido…_ y *bam*, _Ranma idiota_ … y *bam*, _Ranma mujeriego_ …y *bam*" pensaba mientras imitaba su voz en su mente, enfrascándose más en su monólogo interno, "le hago una broma y *bam*, le doy una crítica constructiva a su comida y *bam*, la aconsejo en la ropa y *bam* ¡luego dice que yo soy el insensible! El problema aquí ¡es que ella es hipersensible!" seguía despotricando en sus adentros "es solo una marimacho gruñona, sin sentido de la moda, del humor, o del gusto, con fuerza de gorila y que me golpea por todo…" volvió a abrir levemente un párpado y pudo captar como liberaba una leve risita ante un estúpido comentario del cerdo " bueno sabe ser linda a veces, su sonrisa es…única, y tiene un gran corazón, siempre puedo contar con ella…además no me importa como sea yo…yo ya…a ella ya…" se empezó a sonrojar ante sus pensamientos, e intentado enfriar la cabeza cerró de nuevo los ojos, pero el murmullo de su voz aún llegaba a sus oídos, y la imagen de recién no se borraba de su mente "me pregunto hasta cuando nosotros…si…algún día…por fin…después de todo…¿estaremos j-jun-t-tos…?" casi salta en su lugar ante las cosas cursis que pensaba, y tragando duro se dispuso a seguir pareciendo inconsecuente, al menos de esa forma esas dos lo dejaban tranquilo, o al menos físicamente, se reconocía resignado.

—Vaya Saotome, tengo muchas buenas expectativas para este viaje…¡seguro alcanzaremos nuestro objetivo!

—¡Shin duda Dendo! Piensho lo mishmo…—decía el hombre a su lado ya transformado, ya que en el tren no viajaban pandas, a la par que devoraba la comida que muy dulcemente Kasumi le preparó…para todos.

Tendo enfrascado en sus asuntos no le prestó atención y solo largó una carcajada a su compañero con el que viajaba unos asientos más atrás, mientras se oían también las peleas de las chicas y el llanto de un Mousse ignorado.

…

Un par estaba disgustado, otro avergonzado, y el resto resignado.

Como para variar, todo fue un desastre, en un momento del viaje al ojiazul le dio hambre, y al pedir los recipientes con la comida, descubrió que ¡todos estaban vacíos! Para variar su padre había devorado sin piedad cada uno de los bocadillos que eran para todos, e incluso la que los jóvenes chinos habían traído para ellos, dejándolos a todos sin nada para alimentarse. Eso conllevó a una pelea sin consideración entre los Saotome, donde aún no les quedó claro cómo fue que acabaron involucrándose Ryoga y Mousse, lo que terminó por supuesto…en que los echaron del tren.

Ahora el camino a recorrer debía ser mayor, y como si no fuera suficiente más de uno ya necesitaba reservas para esa fría tarde invierno.

—¡Todo es por tu maldita culpa! ¡Viejo idiota!—gritaba furioso mientras le lanzaba una patada voladora al vientre, que difícilmente pudo esquivar.

—¡Que hijo más desconsiderado! ¡¿No te das cuenta que tu padre a estos años debe alimentarse mejor?! ¡Siempre tan egoísta! Oh…que habré hecho para criar a un hijo así…—hablaba dramáticamente aumentando la furia del joven.

—Maldito viejo sinvergüenza…—murmuraba entre dientes mientras tronaba los nudillos.

—¡Además Tendo usted también comió! No es justo que solo yo me lleve la culpa.

—¡Pero Saotome! ¡Solo fueron dos bocadillos y creí que me estaba compartiendo de su porción!—fue la respuesta ofendida.

—¡Pero que está diciendo amigo mío!—fue la respuesta con una gran risotada mientras le palmeaba la espalda y al a par a todos se les escurría una gota por la sien ante la ingenuidad del hombre de bigote, y es que hasta él mismo ni bien lo dijo estuvo de acuerdo, muy inmerso en sus fantasías debía de estar para creer que Genma compartiría su comida por su propia voluntad. Pero no pudo seguir razonando mucho sobre eso, ya que los alaridos de dolor y de golpes contra la carne le llamaron la atención al ver como Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse atacaban sin tregua a su amigo.

"Se lo merece…no me apiadaré" pensaba satisfecho ante el despliegue de juventud, sin intención de ayudarlo.

—Y aquí vamos otra vez…—hablaba resignada la joven peliazul.

…

—¡Eres un inútil puerco desorientado! ¡Ese es el sur! ¡El SUR! ¡Nosotros vamos al oeste! ¡Cómo puedes sobrevivir!

—¡¿A quién llamas puerco nenita?! ¡Si de lago sé es de viajes! ¡Así que no me digas donde están los puntos cardinales porque los llevo tatuados en mis sentidos!

—¡Pues te los tatuaste al revés! ¡Idiota!

—Chicos yo creo que se equivocan, ¡el oeste está para allá!—hablaba el joven chino apuntando hacia el camino que recién recorrieron—¿Por qué no dicen nada?

—¡Pato idiota! ¡Estar hablando a un grupo de ardillas!—grito en cólera ante el grado de idiotez del joven, mientras que con uno de sus chúi lo estampaba en el árbol más cercano a la trayectoria, espantando a las pobres ardillas.

—Sh…shhh..shampp…oooo…

"Es que no piensan parar…a este ritmo jamás estaremos para navidad en Nerima, y no quiero pasar esas fechas perdida en la nada con frío, hambre, y rodeada de tantos insensatos" era el pensamiento de la peliazul, ya habían llegado a la ciudad destino que debieron llegar en tren, comieron algo en el lugar pero en vez de buscar alojamiento en alguna posada ante las horas que aún faltaban para oscurecer, decidieron seguir su camino, lo que nunca imaginó es que solo les quedaba absoluta y limpia naturaleza para pasar la noche, ni un pequeño pueblo o rancho se habían cruzado en las últimas tres horas de viaje, quizás pudieron llegar más lejos pero las sin sentido discusiones entre Ryoga y Ranma por cada nuevo camino que surgía eran un caos, ya que el joven de bandana siempre optaba por la que llevaba a cualquier lugar menos el oeste, aun le parecía increíble su desorientación aguda, pero ya harta de esa discusión decidió intervenir.

—Ryoga…mira sé que tienes mucha experiencia pero, Ranma tiene razón el oeste es hacía ahí, donde se oculta el sol…—dijo mientras apuntaba con un dedo la bola anaranjada que se empezaba a orientar al horizonte.

—Oh…claro…tienes razón Akane…que torpe…—y libero una risilla nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Cerdo inútil!—festejaba Ranma el hecho de vencerlo y con la aprobación de Akane, gozando al ver como un aura depresiva rodeaba al exagerado joven. "Bueno no es común ver que Akane se ponga de mi lado, así que lo disfrutaré mientras dure" pensaba feliz mientras tarareaba y se iba detrás de su prometida, ante la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos femeninos.

—Ppssstt psstt…chica espátula…ven aquí…—decía entre murmullos mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara, la castaña la vio dudosa, pero de todas formas se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué quieres?—fue la arisca respuesta cuando casi estaba pegada a ella.

—Nosotras tener que unir fuerzas…

—¿A qué te refieres?—ya le conocía varios trucos a la mañosa esa, y no se dejaría engañar.

—Solo ver—hablaba frustrada mientras apuntaba a la pareja de prometidos que caminaba muy animados y juntos más adelante—nosotras ser mejor que chica de mazo, pero airen no notar, primero tener que eliminar a Akane, y luego de eso ya entre nosotras arreglar quien ser esposa para airen.

—¿E-e-eliminar?—preguntó con los ojos grandes en pánico.

—¡Aya! ¡No ese eliminar! ¡Solo quietar del camino! ¡Hacer que se fije en otro! Airen ser orgulloso no perseguir a chica enojona, y ahí elegir nosotras quien ser mejor para esposa.

—Mmm…no estoy muy segura, dudo que Akane se interese en otro chico, además ¿Quién podría ser?

—Akane también ser mujer, a toda mujer gustarle tratarnos bien, y airen no la trata nada bien a ella…—agregó mientras los veía conversar alegres, como si les estuvieran diciendo que no era tan así, provocando que arrugara el ceño—…hay alguien perfecto para ella.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién?—vio como la joven apuntaba hacia un joven que era rodeado por un aura oscura y arrastraba los pies, murmurando depresivas frases—¿Ryoga? …bueno, aunque ya lo he intentado más de una vez…

—¡Ser perfecto! Además ya estar enamorado de ella, y ella llevarse bien con él; solo debemos acomodar bien las cosas para que tengan más encuentros solos y así ser más cercanos ¿Ayudar a Shampoo?

La castaña dudo un poco, pero al ver como Akane le daba un juguetón empujón al pelinegro arrugo su ceño también y entrelazando su mano con la de la pelivioleta, asintió una vez—cuanta conmigo…¡Tregua!

—¡Tregua!—aclaró la chinita con una sonrisa satisfecha.

…

Ya llevaban demasiadas horas caminando, estaban exhaustos, y la oscuridad no tardaría en llegar por lo visto.

—Muchachos, lo mejor será acampar por aquí, no debemos dejarnos agarrar por la noche y debemos buscar suficiente leña para cocinar y mantenernos calientes.

—Tiene razón tío, mejor algunos se ocupar de las tiendas, otros de la comida, y otros vamos a buscar leña y agua.

—Muy bien, nosotros los mayores armaremos las tiendas, ¡ustedes ocúpense de las tareas más pesadas!—ordenó el padre del chico. Varios los vieron con malos ojos, no es que les molestaran la división de tareas, solo la actitud aprovechada del hombre.

—Yo recogeré la leña—hablo indiferente el chico de bandana que ya se había recuperado de su crisis de depresión, mientras dejaba su mochila.

—¡Y Shampoo preparar la cena!

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡La cena la preparo yo!

—Ukyo hacer desayuno, dejar la cena para Shampoo…—aclaró ceñuda, y aunque algo reticente la castaña acepto, ya que se suponía que habían firmado la paz temporal.

Akane las vio con sospecha, ya que era raro que esas dos estuvieran de acuerdo de forma tan simple, pero no queriendo dañar el clima de tranquilidad entre ellos se dispuso a ayudar también.

—Yo las ayudo chicas—agregó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba, los que provocó en todos los presentes una respuesta inmediata de pánico.

—¡Aya! ¡Dos ser suficientes! ¡Akane mejor ayudar en otra labor!—aclaraba nerviosa la china.

—¡Mejor ve a ayudar a Ryoga con la leña Akane! ¡Ya que se puede perder!

—Ooyyeeeee…—respondió indignado ante la indirecta de la castaña, la cual solo saco la punta de la lengua pícara mientras giñaba un ojo.

—Chico desorientado no hacerse el tonto, el perderse si ir solo y quien sabe cuándo regresar.

—Está bien, me ocupé de la leña junto a Ryoga, claro si te parece bien—pregunto al sonrojado chico, que con cara de idiota asentía encantado.

—¡Aya! ¡Ser gran idea! ¡Tengan una agradable caminata por el bosque! ¡Y no se apuren!—aclaró cantarina, mientras le giñaba a la castaña. Akane solo la ignoró y siguió a su amigo.

—Yo me ocuparé del agua, debo traer varias cubetas entre mis ropas—y sin esperar palabras de nadie el joven chino se perdió entre los matorrales.

—Vamos Akane—hablo emocionado el chico, siendo seguido de la joven.

Ranma que se encontraba discutiendo con su padre por ser tan holgazán, captó este último hecho, y olvidándose de su inútil progenitor se perdió en sus pensamientos sin poderlo evitar. "¿Ese cerdo pervertido va a estar a solas con Akane en un bosque desconocido? ¡Lo último que hará será buscar leña!" pensaba frunciendo el ceño "Akane es tan boba que bajara la guardia con él…y cuando menos lo quiera esperar…¡zas!...pues que haga lo que quiera esa…esa…¡marimacho tonta!" imágenes nada convenientes empezaba a hostigarlo, y antes de que alguien si quiera se diera cuenta ya los estaba siguiendo a escondidas.

…

Caminaba a paso lento entre los árboles, el aire puro y húmedo se sentiría refrescante si no fuera por el frío que abrazaba de forma helada, pensar que no más ayer estaba tan calentita bajo el kotatsu de su hogar, y ahora se encontraba en un bosque solitario, frío y con la noche pisándole los talones, con lo básico para sobrevivir. En momentos como esos se preguntaba qué era lo que le giraba por la cabeza cuando tomaba esas decisiones bruscas de seguirlo a todas partes. No es que le molestara acampar en invierno, en vísperas navideñas, lejos de su hogar y sus hermanas. Lo que la frustraba era el motivo, ¿por qué tenía que ser el hecho de que él era el involucrado en todo? ¿Por qué siempre Ranma? ¿Nunca más haría algo en la que no estuviera implicado ese hombre? Y todo para nada, ya que las cosas seguían por el mismo rumbo día tras día, semana tras semana, sin pausa ni tregua… Y no es como si el entorno tampoco ayudara demasiado. Entre las familias, amigos y pretendientes, ni mencionar los rivales, era muy difícil que las cosas avanzaran, y si a esa cuenta le agregamos su personalidad y la de su prometido…se convertía en una misión imposible a su punto de vista. Ranma no se veía interesado en avanzar con ninguna de ellas, y a ella no le daba el coraje para hacerlo arriesgándose a salir burlada. El orgullo la frenaba, mezclado con timidez y su gran inseguridad.

Pensaba seguir con su autoanálisis tan recalcado en sus adentros, cuando casi se le sale el alma ante algo que tocaba su cuello, lo cual solo resulto ser una simple hoja suelta, pero que le sirvió para recordar donde estaba y para que, ya que no había recogido más que unas simples ramas. Y al analizar el lugar se percató que se habían alejado demasiado, y el bosque se hacía más oscuro y denso.

—Oye Ryoga…creo que será mejor vol…ver…—termino en un murmullo la frase al no ver la presencia de su amigo "no me lo puedo creer…" pensaba atónita ante ver que ambos se habían perdido, y para peor de males por separado—¡Ryoga!...¡Ryoga!...¡¿Dónde estás?!...Ryo…ugh...¡Kyyyyaaaaaaa!—el terror la invadió al ver como ante pisar en falso se iba por un barranco cuesta abajo sin tener de donde sostenerse, pero no le duro mucho el susto, cuando de la nada una mano salvadora y fuerte la tomo del brazo.

—Te tengo—fueron sus palabras tranquilizadoras las cuales la colmaron de alivio, y al alzar sus ojos chocolates llenos de gratitud estos brillaron de forma más intensa al descubrir a su rescatista.

—Ranma…

Se estaba sosteniendo de una rama rastrera con una mano mientras la sostenía con firmeza de la otra. Siempre era él el que aparecía, siempre el que estaba cuando lo necesitaba era ese presumido pero buen hombre que hacía sus sentidos vibrar y alborotaba su corazón. De un tirón firme y fuerte la alzó colocándola de nuevo bajo suelo firme a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…gracias—terminó tímida.

—No tienes que…por cierto…dónde está ese cerdo inútil ¿de nuevo se perdió?—la aludida asintió avergonzada, ya que se suponía que era su tarea controlar que el chico no se perdiera, y termino ella perdida y casi accidentada. Ranma la observaba de reojo con una sonrisa pícara, ni loco le pensaba confesar que en un segundo de distracción de Ryoga en el que ella se alejó, él le dio a entender con ruido y voces femeninas que tomo el lado contrario, y ya seguro que se había ido por el sentido opuesto se dispuesto a acercársele, lo que no contaba era que la muy torpe se cayera, pero fue un alivio que estuviera cerca.

—Debemos buscarlo Ranma.

—Nah…está acostumbrado, ya más tarde llegara, mejor vamos por esos leños antes de que oscurezca, este lugar no creo que sea muy seguro.

—Bueno…tienes razón…—y es tras la experiencia que vivió lo mejor era alejarse de ese lado del bosque, solo esperaba que Ryoga regresara pronto, aunque tampoco es que le molestara estar a solas con su prometido.

Y ya más cerca del campamento que instalaron se pusieron a recoger la madera caída y más seca posible, estaban en eso bastante cerca uno de otro y lanzándose miradas sutiles cuando el otro no veía, cuando un crujido desde encima de sus cabezas le llamo la atención a ambos. Y ni bien vieron hacia arriba visualizaron que se trataba de una rama gruesa que caía sobre ellos.

—¡Cuidado Akane!

—¡Kyyyaaa!—pero de nuevo un fuerte brazo le rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, cayendo la rama lejos de ellos con un ruido seco.

Y es que todo hubiera sido normal y hubieran continuado con lo suyo sin ser más que un simple susto, si no hubiera sido que en el brusco movimiento del joven por salvarla y la mala posición de sus cuerpos, no hubieran acabado sus labios en el toque de un beso.

Fue un ligero roce, algo sutil, suave y refrescante que no duro más que uno o dos segundos, pero que electrificó cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. Solo se quedaron helados, a escasos centímetros de volver a repetir la experiencia, mirándose con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, aun en shock por lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos. Ninguno se dio cuenta que habían olvidado seguir respirando, ni que aún se agarraban entre ellos con fuerza, ni mucho menos del anhelo resplandeciente en la mirada del otro.

Fue el sonido de partes de las chicas que los hizo separase, provocando que giraran sus cuerpos sin poder darse la cara entre ellos.

—Amm…yo…voy con los demás…quizás…necesiten ayuda…—agregó en un suave murmullo, pero no era necesario alzar la voz, él la sentía a la perfección.

—S-sí…emm…esta rama que cayó más lo que juntamos es sufi-suficiente…p-puedes ir…

Solo asintió, y con un ligero trote y aún sin poder levantar la cabeza se retiraba de ahí, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el cuerpo temblando.

"Oh…Ranma…"

Se agacho para recoger la madera caída ante el incidente, pero sus manos nada recogían, solo se sostenía la cabeza ocultando su rostro entre las palmas.

—Demonios…Akane…

…

—Chica violenta demorar mucho, ¿dónde está chico perdido?—preguntó mientras probaba con un cucharon la comida.

Pero la respuesta de ella fue nula, solo las pasó de largo y se encerró en la tienda de campaña que correspondería a las chicas.

—Oye Shampoo…¿crees que pasó algo con Ryoga y Akane?

—Mmm…no saber pero…¡parecer que algo pasar! ¡plan ser un éxito!—exclamó feliz la chinita, mientras seguía revolviendo y tarareando una canción.

—Más que cocinera pareces bruja…—murmuró bajito la castaña, no muy convencida de las palabras de su aliada.

…

La hora de la comida fue algo bulliciosa, entre los intentos de las chicas por darle de comer a Ranma, la lucha de Mousse por soltarse de la cuerda en que lo ató Shampoo convertido en pato, la pelea de los Saotome por un trozo más de carne y las burlas sobre un perdido y algo desarreglado Ryoga llegando justo a la hora de comer, causadas por el menor de los Saotome. La única que no se unió a esa trifulca fue la pequeña peliazul, ya que tenía su mente muy lejos de los líos usuales, sabía que había sido un beso accidental, solo un pequeño contacto, pero no dejaba de ser lo que era, y para ella ese era un pequeño beso con Ranma.

Eran tantos los nervios que no podía pasar bocado, no es como si esperase una explicación, solo fue un accidente, pero sentía que había tanto para decir en verdad, y solo faltaba el coraje de dejarlo salir. "Si al menos supiera si le disgusto…tendríamos que hablar ¿no? o mejor dejamos todo como está, él se ve bastante normal, quizás solo soy yo la que...¡Rayos!" Le molestaba de sobremanera verlo tan calmado, siendo que ella no podía evitar estar nerviosa con solo sentir su presencia cerca. Ya decidida a que si probaba un bocado más lo devolvería, dejo su comida a medio terminar, ya el tío Genma se ocuparía de acabarla.

Mientras se retiraba tras dar las buenas noches, él no podía desprender su mirada de ella, la veía tan lejana, tan decaída. "¿Será que le molestó?...ni siquiera ha comido, bueno fue un accidente, pero al fin y al cabo ella es chica ¿no? se supone que para ella esas cosas significan más que para los chicos…¡aunque eso no quiere decir que para mí no haya tenido importancia! Digo…es muy importante, pero si a ella le perturba tanto, bueno…quizás debería disculparme…pero…¡ash! ¡Pero no quiero disculparme por eso! De cualquier cosa menos de eso ¡Maldición!...con lo me gust…"

—¿Estás bien Ran-chan?—preguntó preocupada su amiga de la infancia, sacándole del mundo de los pensamientos y percatándose que ya no se veía a la peliazul, seguro ya dentro de su tienda.

—¿Eh?...ah…¡sí! ¡Todo en orden!—aclaró con una risa estúpida para luego agregar y distraerla—la comida quedo deliciosa ¡muy bien chicas!

—¡Aya! ¿Gustar a airen? ¡Sin duda Shampoo ser mejor esposa!

—Uuuyyy ¡maldita gata aprovechada! ¡deja que haga yo mañana el desayuno y quedaras a años luz de satisfacer a mi Ran-chan!

—Soñar no costar nada—comentaba coqueta mientras jugaba con su pelo en una pose de superioridad, haciendo sacarle humos a la otra, y entre estas discusiones y otras más acabó el primer día de viaje para todos.

…

Hacía ya un rato que las chicas se habían dormido, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño desde que puso su cabeza en la almohada, a diferencia de ellas que quedaron dormidas al instante. No le sorprendía, se la pasaron peleando entre ellas, más la caminata y luego la cena, y ni qué decir de estar buscando constantemente la atención de Ranma, eso sin duda debía de ser lo más agotador del día. Ella sin embargo no hizo mucho más que caminar, aunque no era tampoco como si no estuviera cansada, pero su cabeza era un lío y conciliar el merecido sueño parecía imposible a esas alturas.

El aire dentro de la tienda le empezó a parecer cada más sofocante, y desesperada por una bocanada de aire decidió salir por un momento, a ver si en el silencio de la noche lograba despejar las ideas.

Se envolvió en una manta gruesa y calzando sus pies salió del lugar con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de viaje. Suspiro aliviada cuando puedo estar fuera, y agradeció que aún quedaba fuego encendido, ahora lo que no espero encontrarse era la figura, sentada en un tronco con la mirada clavada en las llamas, de su prometido, dejándola petrificada en su lugar, no sabía si sería suerte o desdicha esa situación, ya que aún no tenía claro si deseaba verlo o evitarlo.

Sintió una presencia, y ni bien alzó la cabeza, se quedó mudo ante la imagen de una Akane con los ojos dilatados todavía por la oscuridad, despeinada y envuelta en una manta, con el anaranjado resplandor de las llamas reflejadas en su blanca piel de porcelana. Por unos instantes se preguntó si no sería esa la diosa que había estado buscando en ese viaje, pero ni bien recuperó la compostura se dio cuenta que una diosa jamás aparecería envuelta en una manta de Hello Kitty.

—Hola…—dijo él a la par que bajaba la cabeza avergonzado ante sus pensamientos, y más aún los recuerdos.

—Hola…¿puedo?—haciendo referencia a sentarse junto a él en el tronco alargado, lo cual recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Linda manta…

—Lindas sandalias…—respondió haciendo referencia al calzado que traía, en el cual el dedo gordo del pie derecho salía por un agujero en la tela. Ranma hizo una mueca al ver el dedo asomarse por el hoyo, para luego responder con un gruñido.

—Fue tu querida mascota…—lo que provocó una pequeña risilla de parte de ella, haciendo que el bajara un poco las tensiones y le regalara una cálida sonrisa.

—Quizás debía comprarte unas sandalias de andar entre casa para Navidad en vez de pasar tanto trabaj…—pero se cortó a mitad de camino ante darse cuenta que estaba por revelar su regalo.

—Ah…eh…bu-bueno…no tienes que comprarme nada ¿sabes? Ni para Navidad ni por lo que rompa el cerdo…—la timidez de nuevo hacía mella en él, y no era el único.

—Em…lo s-se…lo hago po-porque quiero…

—Oh…bueno…gra-gracias…

—¡Je! Aun o agradezcas si no te he dado nada…—el comentario jocoso hizo que los colores se subieran un par de tonos al rosto, y avergonzado por la torpeza desviara el rostro. El silencio reino entre ellos mientras se sentía el chillido de la brisa atravesar por los árboles, y el crepitar del fuego, junto a algunos búhos, y el canto de varios insectos. Así permanecieron por varios minutos, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Akane estaba por tomar la iniciativa y preguntar por lo que paso al anochecer, pero le ganaron las intenciones de su acompañante.

—Sabes…el ac-accidente de hoy…n-no fue nada para preocuparse…—fue el suave murmullo de sus labios, pero que llegaron claros y fuertes a los oídos de la joven, que por unos segundos le costó procesar lo que decía.

"¿Accidente?...pero claro ¿Qué esperaba?...para él no fue más que un infortunado 'accidente' "

—No te preocupes, sé que es así…no es como si eso me estuviera quitando el sueño—comento intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible, pero la respuesta si afecto al joven, que apretó con fuerza los dientes para tragarse cualquier grosería que los llevara a malos términos.

"Claro que no le importó, al fin y al cabo ¡es Akane! ¡Una estúpida marimacho que no tiene ni un gramo de feminidad en el cuerpo! ¡Arrggg! ¡Y yo preocupándome tanto por nada! ¡Pues no podía dormir por ello! Realmente quiero decir en voz alta todo esto, pero algo me lo impide…"

—Entonces ¿qué te tiene intranquila que hasta te quito el sueño? Deberías estar profundamente dormida —prefirió desviar el tema de la charla, no pensaba humillarse por eso otra vez, aunque aún sentía las mejillas quemarle.

—Ah…eh…verás…—no se esperaba un contraataque de ese tipo, y por lo cual no sabía que responderle—bueno…siento como que nos observan…—no era mentira, tenía esa sensación pero con el asunto anterior no le dio importancia, y agradeció a su cerebro por recordar ese tema y traerlo a colación— no solo eso, la caída del barranco, y la r-rama…siento como que algo nos advierte que no nos acerquemos más…

—Bueno ahora que lo dices, a mí también me ha dado una extraña sensación, pero en fin…no le he dado la importancia debida…¿crees que Shinku no Megami no nos quiera aquí?

—No lo sé…es solo una sensación…algo raro…aunque quizás solo sea yo.

—No te preocupes, nada sucederá. Y si esa diosa no nos quiere aquí, pues que se aguante, ¡yo no me iré sin mi respuesta!

…

Un nuevo día había iniciado, y luego del desayuno, reorganizar las cosas y emprender camino, ya habían llegado de pasado el mediodía. Pero no se entretuvieron mucho en el almuerzo, ya que Ukyo hizo suficiente para todos para poder almorzar, y esta vez se aseguraron de dejarlo lejos de las garras de cierto panda.

Luego de una comida relámpago, cuando era ya media tarde se acercaron a los límites del bosque que era marcado como sagrado. Los listones blancos eran en clara señal de que se respetara el descanso de un ser divino. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo a cada uno ni bien cruzaron y dejaron el camino de tierra para adentrarse al bosque, respirándose en él un denso aire.

—Es-esto no gusta demasiado…

—A mí tampoco me da buena sensación, no te separes de mi Akane—a lo que la peliazul asintió y se agarró de la camisa roja del joven.

—Sa-Sa-Saotome…¿está seguro que hacemos bien en seguir?—preguntaba un tembloroso hombre mayor supuesto experto en artes marciales, a uno en igualdad de facultades y condición.

—N-n-no tema Te-Tendo…tenemos a nu-nuestros hijos ¿no? ellos nos sa-salvaran—ya la gente a su alrededor no tenía ganas de reaccionar ante los cometarios del hombre.

—¡No te preocupes Shampoo! ¡Yo te protegeré!—decía mientras le hablaba a un tronco.

—¡Pato tonto! ¡Amazonas no temer! ¡Y esa no ser Shampoo!—decía mientras lo golpeaba con su chúi.

—Esto no me gusta mu…kkkyyyyaaa—grito la chica de espátula al sentir algo tocarle el hombro, mas no fue más que una rama de un árbol, cuando se percató que abrazaba algo se dio cuenta que era un torso duro y que era golpeado por un corazón salvaje.

—U-U-Ukyo…¿e-estas bien?—preguntaba nervioso el chico de la bandana, provocando que la cocinara lo soltara como si quemara, y ya más calmado y libre del contacto femenino agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—no te preocupes, yo no le temo a estas cosas ¡Así que diosa! ¡Vengo aquí por mi deseo! ¡Por más que te escondas te encontraré!—y tomando una actitud más temeraria que el resto, se dispuso a saltar unos árboles y salir a su casería, sin percatarse que llevaba de la mano a una atemorizada Ukyo.

Una densa niebla empezó a cubrirlos a todos, llegando a no ver más allá de un par de metros en pocos minutos, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros es que todos se encontraban en parejas, ya no estaban juntos.

…

—Ranma…que debemos hacer…perdimos al resto…—preguntaba preocupada la chica peliazul, sin soltarse de la camisa del chico.

—Ya los encontraremos, primero nuestro objetivo—hablaba decidido el joven de trenza, hasta estaba aliviado en cierto punto de perder tanta molestia, pero tampoco es que creía que fuera bueno separarse, más no quiso preocuparse demasiado, sentía como la joven hacía presión en su puño cerrado agarrando su camisa, y se sintió miserable por no considerar la preocupación de ella—no te preocupes Akane todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás ¿alguna vez te fallé?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, y aunque no la veía por encontrarse detrás, sabía que lo había hacho—entonces no tienes que preocuparte, todo se solucionará, ya verás, todos saben cuidarse, así que no temas por ellos…

La peliazul quiso agarrarse a esas palabras, pero la presión que sentía en el pecho no le daba ninguna tranquilidad.

…

Caminaba furiosa hacia adelante, sin tener idea hacia donde iba, la maldita niebla no la dejaba ver nada, por culpa del pato tonto se terminó perdiendo de los demás, sobre todo a su airen, odiaba quedar atrás, que le tomaran ventaja, por distraerse con idioteces acabó en compañía del menos deseado para ella. Y encima de males, tenía que ir aguantando sus chillidos.

—¡Shampoo! ¡Espérame! ¡No vayas tan rápido!—decía el desesperado hombre, que cada minuto debía parar para limpiar sus lentes debido a que la niebla se los empañaba.

—¡Mousse ser un inútil! ¡No ayudar a Shampoo! ¡Mejor perderse!

—¡Pero Shampoooooo! ¡No puedo dejarte sola! ¡Ni me dejes solo tampoco!

—¡Solo ser pato miedoso! ¡Shampoo no necesitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—¡Shampoo! ¡Espera te tengo!—gritaba frenético el hombre, la tierra de repente se había desboronado bajo los pies de la amazona que estaba un par de metros adelante, y a unos cinco metros hacia abajo puntiagudos picos de roca la aguardaban, diga que llegó a reaccionar a tiempo y usando sus cadenas la sostuvo de sus muñecas.

—¡Mousse! ¡Levantar a Shampoo! ¡Rápido!—decía en pánico la chinita, que no tenía de dónde apoyar los pies ya que la tierra era muy frágil y no quería provocar hacerlo caer a Mousse con ella. Lo que no entendía era porque no la levantaba, quitó sus rubíes ojos de esos filosos y mortíferos picos que la esperaban y al alzarlos quedo impactada ante la cara que estaba poniendo su pretendiente, sudaba a mares y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, siendo que para él eso debería ser de lo más sencillo—¡Subirme Mousse! ¡¿Qué esperar?!

—Lo…lo…siento Shampoo…no sé que me pasa pero…n-no tengo fue-fuerzas…no ag-guanto más…pierdo toda mi fuerza…Sha…¡Shampoooo!

…

Aun la mantenía firmemente agarrada de la mano, más no le había dicho ni una palabra, y encima ella tenía la intuición que solo estaban dando círculos sin progreso.

La pregunta era estúpida siendo a quien se la hacía, pero era inevitable—Oye Ryoga ¿estás seguro que sabes a dónde vamos?—lo sintió tensarse para luego darse la vuelta y al fin mirarla.

—¿Ukyo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y los demás?

A ella casi se le cae la espátula de la espalda, no podía creer el grado de despiste del chico—¿Me estás diciendo que recién te das cuenta de que vengo caminado contigo hace como una hora?—preguntó aun incrédula.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso?—él chico seguía sin entender nada, y la joven solo quería enterrarlo vivo.

—¡Pues porque más va a ser! ¡Me tomaste de la mano y no me has soltado desde entonces! ¡No me diste tiempo ni a protestar! ¡Con suerte y te pude seguir el paso! ¡Y tu ni cuenta te habías dado! ¡Imbécil!

Ryoga la quedo mirando como ido del mundo, y cuando le dio por bajar la mirada hasta su mano izquierda verifico que si la llevaba agarrada, y ya consciente de eso la soltó como si quemara.

—¡Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo si-si-sientoooo!—decía rojo tomate, pegándole la vergüenza a la otra.

—Id-id ¡Idiota! ¡Ya no importa!—y se cruzaba de brazos viendo para el otro lado, mientras Ryoga solo rascaba su cabeza incómodo—como decía…¿sabes a dónde vamos?

—¡Que pregunta más tonta es esa Ukyo!—respondió ofendido el chico, suspirando resignada ella—¡Claro que no! ¡No conozco el lugar y no veo más allá de dos metros de distancia, ¿Cómo voy a saber dónde estoy o a dónde vamos?

"Me rindo…" pensaba resignada, pero un movimiento llamó su atención, y sus hermosos ojos azul rey se agradaron a más no poder.

—Lo…

—¿Mmm? ¿decías?

—Lo…

—Oh quieres disculparte…descuida, le pasa a cualquier principiante—hablaba despreocupado mientras decidía hacia dónde ir, ignorando las negaciones de cabeza de la joven.

—L-lo…

—Ya te lo dije, no insistas con eso, mejor vayamos hacia la izquierda—decía decidido mientras tomaba hacia la derecha, pero la joven lo tomo de la muñeca sin dejarlo avanzar apuntando hacia delante de ella con el índice.

—Lo…¡Lobos!—logró pronunciar al fin, provocando que el joven vieran en esa dirección, quedando blanco ceniza ante ver a más de doscientos pares de ojos rojos enfurecidos prontos a darles caza a no más de cinco metros, no llegó a emitir ni un sonido, y tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola al vuelo corría a toda velocidad lo más lejos posible de esas bestias.

…

Tropezó por tercera vez ya en lo que iba de ese recorrido por ese tenebroso lugar, no se sentían más que sus pasos y las respiraciones de ellos, tanto silencio la ponía con los nervios de punta. Se soltó unos segundos de la camisa china de su prometido para beber un poco de agua que traía en el bolsillo de su mochila, y cuando quiso volver a agarrarse con una mano de él, una raíz la hizo tropezarse cayendo al suelo.

—¡Akane! ¿Estás bien?—preguntaba mientras le extendía al mano.

—S-sí…solo tropecé con una raíz, creo…ya me levanto…—y se dispuso a tomar su mano para hacerlo, pero al intentar parase está se resbaló, siendo consciente que una extraña raíz se enredó en su tobillo subiendo por su pierna como enredadera arrestándola con rapidez hacia algún extraño lugar de donde procedía—¡Ranma!

—¡Demonios! ¡Akane!—gritaba desesperado el ojiazul mientras corría tras ella, empeorando su estado al ver como casi la perdía entre la niebla, y estuvo casi a punto de alejarse de su campo de visión cuando alcanzó a tomar su mano, percatándose de la aterrada mirada de la joven.

…

Seguían corriendo como si fuera su último aliento, las bestias seguían su paso sin piedad, y cuanto antes quisieron darse cuenta estaba rodeados, mientras ellos estaban con sus colmillos brillantes y espumosa baba saliendo de sus bocas, el pelo gris opaco erizado y los ojos inyectados en sangre, ambos nunca sintieron la muerte tan cerca susurrándoles al oído, pero él no se iba a dejar vencer, menos por unos perros salvajes.

—Ukyo, ¿tienes tus bombas de harina?

—Sí

—Bien, úsalas, luego yo te lanzare y agárrate fuerte de un árbol lo más alto posible, no bajes hasta que haya acabado ¿ok?

—Pe-pero…

—¡Confía en mí! Quizás de orientación no sepa mucho…pero de pelear con bestias salvajes si sé…—la mirada seria del chico la tranquilizo levemente, y en un asentimiento le entregó su confianza.

—¡Bombas de harina!—ni bien las lanzo a su alrededor y aprovechando la confusión de los animales ante el ataque, la tomo con rapidez lanzándola por los aires, pudiendo así ella agarrarse con fuerza a un tronco macizo.

—Ahora mi turno…he juntado suficiente energía negativa en este viaje para acabarlos de un soplido…¡Shishi Hokodan!—fue el grito final que retumbó entre los árboles.

Una enorme esfera rojiza se formó entre las manos del joven cegando a los animales, y antes de que pudieran salir de ese estado, la impacto contra el suelo expandiéndose a su alrededor mientras el saltaba en el aire. Cuando volvió a colocar los pies en la tierra la gran parte de sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y el jadeo no podía controlarlo, pero no quedaba ni una de las fieras criaturas alrededor. Alzó su rostro hacia donde se encontraba la cocinera impactada, y con una sonrisa socarrona mostrando la punta de su colmillo la llamó.

—Ya puedes bajar, no hay moros en la costa…

La cocinara sonrió, aun sorprendida por lo fácil que elimino a los lobos. "Vaya, Ryoga cuando quiere también pude ser asombroso…" pensaba mientras bajaba en un par de saltos para volver a tierra.

—¡Eso fue increíble Ryo…!

—Vaya…cuanta energía negativa…encantador…—murmuraba una dulce voz entre los árboles, cortando lo que fuese que iba a decir la cocinera y poniéndolos en alerta.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!

—Muchos me dicen Shinku no Megami…pero prefiero mi verdadero nombre…Kokoro…para ustedes pobres mortales sería Kokoro-sama…

Ante ellos una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros hasta sus tobillos, con una piel tan blanca como la nieve y ojos grises casi transparentes, vestida de un elegante y extraño vestido rojo como la sangre que le cubría hasta los pies, se presentaba ante ellos rodeaba por una brillante aura, pero que no generaba ninguna tranquilidad.

—Eres la diosa…—murmuraron ambos impactados con su presencia, a lo que ella solo le sonrió de forma fría.

—¿Quieren un deseo?—pregunto insinuante—no me aparezco ante cualquiera, pero todo ese poder negativo me sedujo, debo confesar…¿que deseas mortal?…

—¡Es-espera! ¡Yo también quiero un deseo!—exclamó la cocinera la ver cómo era ignorada.

—El salvó tu vida, ¿y tú me exiges?...¿a mí?—preguntó alzando una de sus finas y negras cejas.

—Lo…lo siento Kokoro-sama…pe-pero podría concederme un deseo…—pregunto tímidamente.

—No…mis deseos se ganan…y aun así yo decido si los concedo, ¡ahora no hagas perder más mi tiempo miserable mortal bueno para nada!...y tu…—habló ahora dirigiéndose a Ryoga que se enderezó en su sitio, Ukyo solo había quedado helada en su lugar—déjame ver tu corazón—murmuro como dulzura, y fijando sus ojos grises en los de Ryoga tanto los de ella como los de él se volvieron rojos carmesí.

Luego de eso, Ryoga cayó exhausto al suelo, con la respiración agitada, la diosa solo lo veía con el ceño fruncido sin saber que decir.

—Eres un mortal desastroso—fue lo primero en decir la diosa—no tienes ni siquiera claro cuál es tu deseo…deseas deshacerte de la maldición que portas, pero temes perder contacto con tu amada en tu forma maldita, en la misma magnitud deseas que esa mujer te ame, pero no hasta vencer a tu rival, y a pesar de que deseas vencer a tu rival, no quieres que ellos se separen…¡eres desorientado hasta en tus propios deseos! ¡no pienso cumplirle los deseos a un mortal tan desordenado en sus sentimientos!...ahora los quiero lejos de mis dominios…¡FUERA!—rugió con voz grave, y mientras se levantaba una ventisca ambos eran cubiertos por hojas y polvo, las cuales ni bien se desvanecieron, descubrieron estar en las afueras de ese bosque tan tenebroso.

Ambos se miraron atónitos aun arrodillados en el suelo y lo único pudieron decir fue un simple

—¿Eh?

…

—¡Shampoooooo! ¡N-no resisto maaaaasss!

—Oh…si la sueltas…concedo tu deseo de no ser más un humano maldito…

—Qu-quien e-eres…—decía con esfuerzo el joven, mientras la diosa le pasaba un dedo por la mejilla, para luego susurrarle en la oreja.

—Kokoro-sama a tu servicio…—y proceder a soplarle al oído, soltando ante la impresión un poco más las cadenas, lo que generó una risita en la diosa.

—¡Mousse! ¡Qué rayos hacer!—gritaba en pánico la china—¡Quien ser esa mujer!

—N-no estoy seguro pe-pero…creo que es ¡Shinku no Megami!

La diosa rodó los ojos cansina—Odio ese nombre…—murmuro hastiada—y bien…¿Qué dices? Si la sueltas cumplo lo que quieras, no necesito ver tu corazón, eres tan transparente en tus deseos y sentimientos que no lo necesito…

—¿Y-y que pasara con Sha-Shampoo?

—Morirá—aclaró con simpleza, a lo que el joven la vio horrorizado ante semejante posibilidad—solo a uno de ustedes se lo podré dar…y si te deshaces de ella será todo tuyo…

—¡NO! ¡No me importa mi deseo! ¡Solo sálvala!—pedía desesperado al sentir como se seguían resbalando las cadenas de sus manos quedándole muy poco agarre, mientras la china solo asentía desesperada, generando una mirada de aburrimiento en la diosa.

Con un chaqueo de dedos de parte de ella, Mousse sintió como sus fuerzas volvían a su ser, y de tirón ágil lograba sacar a una Shampoo de ese hoyo.

La china estaba recostada en el suelo sosteniéndose en sus brazos temblorosos sumamente agitada, estando Mousse de forma similar. Shampoo al alzar sus ojos rubí, y verla detenidamente aprecio la magnífica hermosura de la diosa, y cuando se dio cuenta frente a quien estaba puso la mirada y pose más humilde hacia ella.

—Así que sabes compórtate inepta mortal…¿cuál es tu deseo?

—Por favor Shinku no Megami, hacer de Shampoo única en corazón de amado.

—Shampoo…—decía desilusionado el joven de gafas, ya que no creyó que fuera a pedir eso después de todo.

La diosa la vio con mirada asqueada—Humanos como tú me hacer recordar porque los llegue a detestar…así que quieres el corazón de un hombre…supongo que no basta con el que está a tu lado…

—Mousse no ser nada de Shampoo, ella jamás verlo igual, Shampoo ya amar y estar comprometida con airen.

Las palabras de ella solo lograron herir al joven de lentes un poco más de lo que estaba.

—Mmm…y si es tu prometido ¿Por qué me pides eso?

—Airen tener más prometidas, y no decidirse, ¡yo no querer perder a airen!

—¿Lo amas?—preguntó alzando una ceja y de brazos cruzados, viendo como ella asentía entusiasta—déjame ver en tu corazón…

Cuando la conexión acabó, y Shampoo cayó aún más débil al suelo la diosa concluyó con una sonrisa fría.

—Tu no amas a ese hombre…

—¡¿Qué decir?! ¡Shampoo amar mucho a airen!

—Solo amas lo que él representa…un cuerpo atractivo, un gran poder de batalla, un buen linaje para tu tribu, lo quieres como un trofeo…pero no te importa cómo se siente, ni que desea, ni que lo haría realmente feliz…solo piensas en ti, solo una persona así de egoísta puede pedir un deseo tan egoísta como dominar el amor en el otro…

—¡No ser verdad! ¡Shampoo amar a airen!—respondía sin parar ella, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

—No te preocupes…concederé tu deseo…—aclaro con una no muy gentil sonrisa, alzando mas su belleza—pero…¿Qué me darás a cambio?

—¿A…a cambio? ¿Qué poder darte Shampoo?—fue la confundida pregunta de ella.

—¿No prenderas obtener uno de mis deseo y no tener nada a cambio, cierto? Generalmente los mortales desean con fervor lo que no tienen olvidando el valor de lo que ya tienen…solo piden más y más…y las cosas importantes nunca las tiene en cuenta…detesto esa avaricia humana…yo les doy lo que desean…pero les quito lo que más adoran…es un dar y recibir…—terminó diciendo con una brillo malicioso.

—T-tu no ser diosa buena…—fueron las palabras resentidas de la joven. Lo que provocó una risotada cruel.

—¿Con quién crees que estás tratando niña? ¡Decapite sin escrúpulos al amado que me traicionó! ¡vague en estos bosques hasta la muerte! ¡Y mi alma desabrida ha estado encerrada entre estos malditos árboles y recuerdos agrios! ¡Por supuesto que no hay nada bueno mí! ¡Insolente!—rugió mientras sus ojos se convertían en esferas negras, pero algo la hizo tranquilizarse—el sentimiento puro de este joven capto mi interés, y por eso aparecí…tu no me generas la más mínima curiosidad…pero como decía, debo tomar lo que más atesoras pero en tú caso… lo que más atesoras es tu fuerza y belleza…no me sirven de nada esas cosas, hermosa ya soy y fuerza no me es de utilidad…así que tomaré lo que tu desprecias jovencita…¿aún quieres el amor de ese joven prometido tuyo?

—S-si…—no sabía porque aun, pero presentía que no debió decir esas palabras.

—¡Perfecto!—respondió con una amplia sonrisa—tu…todo el amor y devoción hacia esa joven, así como tu cuerpo… serán míos…

—¡¿Qué?!—fue el grito incrédulo de la joven, Mousse solo tuvo tiempo para agrandar sus ojos esmeraldas, perdiendo el conocimiento, Shampoo vio como una energía dorada lo rodeaba y vestía con un traje rojo y dorado a la vez que lo elevaba hasta donde ella flotaba poco más de metro y medio del suelo, quedando cerca del regazo de la joven pelivioleta los lentes sin necesidad ya de uso.

—Ya despierta niño mío…siempre quise tener un amor así…alguien que me adore y bese el piso por el que camino…si ella no valoró tu amor, yo lo haré con candor…abre tus bellos ojos y adórame…—murmuraba dulcemente ceca de su oído mientras Shampoo veía atónita todo desde el suelo.

Mousse comenzó a abrir sus ojos verdes lentamente, y ni bien distinguió el rostro de la diosa sus ojos se iluminaron cómo estrellas.

—Kokoro…—murmuro el hombre embobado mientras tomaba sus manos—te amo mi Kokoro…soy todo tuyo…¿eres tu toda mía?

—Oh claro que sí…ven a mí…demuéstrame tu devoción a mi—y tomando con sus manos delicadas el rostro del pelinegro se cerraba la distancia en un candente beso de amantes.

—¡Mousse! ¡¿Qué crees que hacer?! ¡Volver aquí!—gritaba histérica al pararse, lo que provocaron que ambos interrumpieran su beso, y giraran a verla. Mousse la quedo mirando fijamente de una forma tan indiferente que le helo la sangre y el corazón a ella—¿Mo-Mousse?

—Soy yo…¿y tú quién eres?

—Q-que...¡¿Qué le hiciste a Mousse?!

—Borre todo lo innecesario de su vida, en pocas palabras, todo, solo dejé su identidad y el amor que sentía hacia ti lo revertí a mí, lo demás sobraba ya que no lo necesitara a mi lado, ni le servirán de algo, ya no eres nada ni nadie para él…pero alégrate niña tonta, ya tienes el amor de tu prometido…ya serás feliz…—y en un instante rodeados por una luz dorada desaparecían ambos, lo último que pudo apreciar fue a Mousse dedicándole una última mirada fría y sin ninguna emoción hacia ella.

Shampoo se quedó allí, volviendo a caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos. Se llevó una temblorosa mano al boca para ahogar un gemido de dolor, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la nada empañándose sin parar en lágrimas. Sentía que el pecho se le partía, y la imagen de ellos besándose, y viéndola como una don nadie se le repetía sin parar en su cabeza.

—No…no querer esto…¡No querer esto! ¡Escuchar! ¡Mousse ser de Shampoo! ¡El siempre estar con Shampoo! ¡El jurar! ¡El no traicionar! ¡Ser tonto y distraído! ¡Confundir todo el tiempo! Pe-pero el ser el único que amar a Shampoo tal cual ser…que no juzga ni critica…Mousse…¡Mousse ser mío! ¡Yo ganarle a Mousse cuando ser niños! ¡Solo Shampoo poder decir que puede hacer! ¡Y Shampoo querer que siempre este conmigo! ¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélveme a mi Mousse!—gritaba con una mezcla de ira, dolor, y soledad en el pecho, mientras golpeaba con los puños la tierra húmeda y fría.

—Re-regresar…yo solo…yo solo a-amar…a…a ¡Mousse!

—¡Mousse!—gritó al desconectarse con la diosa cayendo sin fuerzas al suelo.

—¡Shampoo!—grito preocupado mientras la ayudaba a sostenerla—¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Mousse?—preguntó algo descolocada, y al ver esos ojos verdes y sinceros llenos de amor y preocupación por ella se abalanzó a sus brazos—¡Mousse!

—Sha-Sha-¿Shampoo?—preguntaba rojo tomate le chino sin saber qué hacer.

—Y bien humana…¿aún quieres tú deseo?

Shampoo se desprendió de un casi inconsciente muchacho mientras se limpiaba pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, y dirigiendo una mirada hostil a la diosa que la veía divertida le pregunto desconfianza—¿Qué ser lo de recién?

—Solo una pequeña predicción…¿Qué harás con tu deseo niña?

—Shampoo nada hacer, nada querer, todo lo que Shampoo necesitar ya tener, Kokoro-sama.

La diosa solo hizo un gesto de des confort mientras empuñaba los labios levemente, y con una mirada de indiferencia y un fuerte resplandor carmesí desparecía de ahí sin decir ni una palabra.

—Shampoo…¿y tú deseo?—preguntaba un ya más recuperado chico.

—Shampoo no necesitar nada más, tener todo lo quiere acá—aclaró con sus ojos brillantes mientras los enfocaba en él.

—No te entiendo…yo…

—Tu solo tener que entender una cosa…

—¿Qué?

—Wo ai ni Mousse…—y sin dejarlo terminar de procesar el significado de sus palabras tomo su rostro y lo beso dulcemente.

Un atolondrado joven era desprendido de los suaves labios de una feliz chinita, la cual con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas se lo llevaba de vuelta a casa.

…

La cara de pánico de ella solo lo aturdió más todavía.

—¡Ranma! ¡Esta cosa está trepando por mi cuerpo! ¡Me tira con más fuerza!

—¡No te preocupes Akane! ¡Confía en mí! —le soltó la mano a la joven y con un veloz movimiento aplico su técnica de Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, y moviendo sus brazos a una velocidad sorprendente se deshizo de esa extraña raíz con facilidad—¡vamos corre!—grito ni bien quitó lo último, tomando de su mano y sin tiempo a pensar si quiera se fueron lejos de allí.

Ambos se sostenían de sus rodillas entre jadeaos, y ya más recuperados se dieron cuenta que estaban en un pequeño claro, el cual no tenía salida al terminar en una especie de acantilado, y a no muchos metros de distancia hacia abajo, un río lo bordeaba.

—Vaya, parece que atravesamos el bosque ¿y ahora qué?

—No tengo la menor idea…—confesó mientras se rascaba la coronilla.

—Así es…están en los límites de mis dominios mortales…—se oyó el murmullo de una dulce voz femenina.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

—No es recomendable hablar así a un ser superior, mucho menos si tu intención en venir a pedir uno de mis deseos.

—Acaso tú eres…¿Shinku no Megami?…—preguntó sorprendido mirando hacia todos lados sin verla aún aparecer—¡Vine a pedirte un deseo muy importante para mí! ¡Haré lo que sea por él!

—Vamos que frase más cliché…—comentó aburrida mientras aparecía a su lado, generándole un susto de muerte.

—Oh…es hermosa…—murmuro Akane mientras la admiraba a una distancia más prudente, pero la diosa optó por ignorarla.

—¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Puedes deshacerte de mi maldición?

—¿Tanto la odias?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Solo ha traído caos a mi vida!

—¿Pero nunca te benefició, mortal?—preguntó alzando una ceja, lo cual provocó que a Ranma se le erizara el vello, ese personaje le hacía recordar mucho a Nabiki.

—Bu-bueno…a veces…¡pero son más los problemas que las recompensas! ¡Yo solo quiero ser normal!

—Ser normal es aburrido—aclaró con su ceño fruncido, pero con movimiento de su mano dejó el tema por terminado, y con una gran sonrisa misteriosa en su delicado rostro continuo—¿dime mortal que me darás por tu deseo?

—¿Darte? Pero…no traje dinero…—comentaba apenado, haciendo que a Kokoro y Akane se les escurriera una gota por la nuca.

—¡No necesito esos inmundos bienes materiales! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de una deidad! O a la próxima te castigaré.

—Entonces…¿Qué puedo darte?

—Fácil, yo te doy lo que deseas, y yo tomo lo que atesoras…—explicó satisfecha.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó sorprendido el artista marcial.

—Es un dar y recibir…no creas que porque vienes aquí debo dártelo sin más…mi sola presencia ante ustedes es un privilegio que deben considerar…—aclaró arrogantemente—…bien ¿quieres tu deseo?

—No entiendo del todo pero…¿Qué tomarás de mí?—pregunto receloso, y a eso se le vino la voz de Cologne ante su advertencia, ahora entendía porque pocos lo conseguían...

—¿Quieres curarte de tu maldición mortal?

—Sí ¡Sí! Lo quiero…pero…

—Entonces veamos cómo está tu corazón…—y antes de que pudiera hacer algo él ojiazul, la conexión estaba hecha, Ranma sentía como si tuviese el cuerpo petrificado y le faltara el aire, cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba entumida, y no fue hasta unos segundos después que pudo recuperar la movilidad, mientras caía agitado y muy adolorido entre la hierba.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!—gritaba furiosa la peliazul, iba a ir a ayudarlo pero Ranma lo impidió alzando la mano frenándola en su cometido, mas la diosa sí prestó atención en ella.

—Me gusta el fuego que hay en ti niña…¿segura que no quieres ningún deseo?

—N-no gracias…no hay nada que quiera sin poner mi esfuerzo en conseguirlo…

—¿Me quieres decir que viniste hasta este lugar solo de acompañante?—preguntó sarcásticamente.

—S…¡Sí! Así es…

—Mmm…sabes…me gusta tu espíritu…¡está bien! ¡me la quedare! Un alma pura y enamorada es algo que perdí y siempre quise recuperar…es la primera vez en todos estos años que alguien viene a mí de forma desinteresada—y alzando su mano, el suelo que pisaba se desboronó, provocando que cayera en lo profundo río—¡Ten tu deseo mortal y a cambio tomare su alma!—tronó la diosa con voz grave. Viendo Ranma como está caía en caída libre al fondo del río.

—¡Akane!—grito desesperado y sin dudarlo se lanzaba al agua, la encontró sin mucho trabajo sumergiéndose en lo profundo de este y con algo de esfuerzo la llevó hasta la orilla—Akane…¡Akane!...¿estás bien?

Pero la joven peliazul solo respiraba con dificultad, hasta que de repente dejo de hacerlo.

—¡Akane! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Responde!—pero su pánico solo aumentó al percatarse como minúsculas partículas blanquecinas se iban desprendiendo del cuerpo de ella, sintiendo él como su frío cuerpo solo se helaba más entre sus dedos—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Solo tome lo que atesorabas, ahora ya tienes tu deseo…—aclaró apuntando hacia el cuerpo del hombre, percatándose recién Ranma que no había sufrido ninguna transformación, y aunque se permitió sorprenderse por unos instantes eso no era lo que realmente le importaba.

—¡Esto no me importa! ¡Devuélveme a Akane!—exigía mientras se ponía en pie listo para dar pelea, no era la primera vez que peleaba con uno de estos seres.

—Vaya humano ingrato, dijiste que harías lo que fuera por hacer tu deseo realidad. Oh…—y largó una risa alegre al percatarse de las intenciones de él—¿no me digas que quieres pelear conmigo? ¡Pero que insolente!—pero más que ofendida parecía que se divertía—No puedes de verdad creer que puedes conmigo humano, soy indestructible para tu especie.

—¡No es la primera vez que me enfrento a personajes de tu especie! ¡Y no me fue nada mal!

—No me compares con ese huevo mal hecho…—comentó despectiva, mirándola el extrañado—ya vi en tu corazón, se de tu encuentro con ese semi dios de segunda mano…yo tengo siglos de experiencia, no me ofendas comparándome con él—y verificando sus palabras alzó su mano provocando que miles de hilos carmesí lo envolvían dejándolo indefenso y suspendido en aire a la altura de ella—te será imposible moverte con ellos, y si molestas un poco más les agregaré veneno…—comentó complacida.

—¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? ¡Suéltame!

—¡A mí no me des órdenes mortal!—y de un abanicazo veloz con su mano derecha ráfagas de viento lo envolvieron generándole pequeños cortes, sintiendo como la piel le ardía y el aire no le llegaba.

La diosa ya satisfecha con darle su pequeño merecido ante su actitud, lo soltó haciéndolo descender levemente al suelo, junto al inerte cuerpo de la joven. Ranma quedó ahí arrodillado junto a ella, con la respiración agitada. Y ya cuando recupero el aliento hablo con la poca voz que le quedaba.

—¡Eso no incluía la vida de ella! ¡Haré lo que quieras… pero devuélvemela! N-no me qui-quites…—la voz finalmente se le quebró, y las lágrimas sutilmente surcaban sus mejillas, escondió su rostro bajo su flequillo percibiéndose un leve temblor en sus hombros mientras la atraía a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo—solo dímelo…hare lo que me pidas…pero no la tomes a ella…—pidió con desesperación entre sollozos y cuando alzo su mirada ella percibió la más sencilla y agonizante desesperación en ellos.

La diosa lo vio con sobriedad unos segundos, manteniendo su mirada fría en él, mientras Ranma le sostenía la mirada con una súplica—¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar?

—Lo que me pidas…¡no me importa!...pe-pero sin ella…si no está Akane conmigo…yo ya…nada más me importa…—terminó afirmando en un susurro mientras bajaba su rostro, como no queriendo ser oído.

Kokoro bajo hasta su altura, y tomando su rostro con una mano se lo alzó fijando sus grises ojos en él, para luego preguntar en un dulce murmullo—¿me darías tu vida a cambio de la de ella?

—Sí, si eso salva a Akane, tomaré su lugar—la diosa pudo ver la absoluta sinceridad del joven en su mirada así como la seguridad de su voz, sintiendo como esto provenía de lo hondo de su alma. Provocando por primera vez que los ojos fríos de la diosa se dulcificaran, y mostrara una sincera sonrisa.

—Sabes mortal…yo solo era un alma errante, cargando mis pecados, mis penas y rencores en este bosque, cuando un dios se enamoró de mí y apiado de mi dolor, me dio la bendición de conceder deseos y convertirme en una deidad en estas tierras, pero ante mi desconfianza con los humanos me regalo también el don de ver en sus corazones para conocer sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos…pero a pesar de que he visto mucho, lo único que buscaba era esto… un sentimiento tan puro y limpio como la nieve, lo que mi enamorado me negó, un amor sincero…debo agradecerte por al fin mostrármelo después de cinco siglos en este sitio—aclaro ante un sonrojado chico al percatarse de lo que se refería.

—Qu-quien hablo de a-amor…¡mph!—hablo nervioso, pero aun sin soltar el cuerpo de la joven de su abrazo, terminando desviando el rostro al no poder sostenerle la mirada a Kokoro.

Ella solo acerco sus labios a su oído, y murmuro tan bajo que el apenas lo sintió— _cuando entregues tu orgullo, tu deseo ya no será tuyo…_

Y tras decir esas palabras una fuerte ventisca se formó en torno a ellos, Ranma solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante la tierra que se levantaba mojándolo también parte del río cercano en su agitación, tomando con fuerza el cuerpo de la joven. Ya cuando el jaleo aflojó y volvió todo a la calma, se percató de que algo entre sus brazos se movía. Agrandó sus párpados con sorpresa, y separándola de su pecho la miro conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

—¡Ak-Akane! ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó frenético, mientras la analizaba de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

La peliazul empezó a toser con fuerza, liberando pequeñas cantidades de agua, y ya más recuperada pudo al fin tranquilizar a su compañero—Es…estoy bi-bien…solo algo he-helada…—hablaba mientras se abrazaba con fuerza, contenido el ojiazul sus ganas de abrasarla también, más solo dejo sus manos en sus hombros mientras liberaba un suspiro de alivio y sentía como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo—Pe-pero Ranma…t-tu…

—Yo estoy bien, nada de cuidado…

—Pe-pero ¿por-por qué estas como chi-chica?

Ante las palabras del chica, él se percató de que lo que decía era verdad, al mirar su pecho se percató de que nuevamente su cuerpo era femenino, la pelirroja había vuelto a aparecer, pero en vez de provocarle un sentimiento de frustración, solo se sintió aliviado liberando un suspiro de tranquilidad—sí…todo volvió a la normalidad…

—Pero y la diosa, tu deseo…no recuerdo bien que paso—la cara confundida de ella solo provocó en Ranma ganas de reírse.

—Todo está como tiene que estar Akane, ya no me importa esto, mejor volvamos con el resto y cambiemos, o nos refriaremos—"si el precio a pagar eres tu tonta, pues prefiero ser siempre un maldito de Jusenkyo" se reconocía mientras con su pequeña mano ayudaba a una aturdida y confundida joven a levantarse, adentrándose ambos de nuevo en el bosque. Pero este ya no tenía ninguna densa niebla, ni daba ninguna extraña sensación, era solo un bosque normal, el cual en menos de una hora pudieron atravesar y dar con el camino de regreso.

…

Ni bien salieron del bosque, no demoraron en encontrarse con el resto.

—¡Hasta que apareces Ranma! ¡Llevamos demasiado rato esperándote!

—¡No molestes viejo!—fue su respuesta arisca, el cual ya se había transformado con un termo de agua caliente que llevaba Akane en su mochila—¡ustedes se nos separaron ni bien entramos!

—Por lo visto todos acabamos separados…hace pocos minutos nos encontramos con todos—aclaro la cocinera.

—¡Yay! ¡Shampoo nunca querer volver a ese bosque! ¡Mejor volver a casa!—y tomando su mochila se daba la vuelta seguida de un embobado Mousse, sorprendiendo a todos de que no saltara sobre el joven de trenza, ni se le insinuara de ninguna manera, sobretodo que no le molestara la presencia del chico de lentes a su lado, hasta la notaban complacida.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Mejor regresemos! ¡Esto no fue más que otro engaño!—aclaro frustrado el joven de bandana al recordar la actitud de la diosa ante ignorar sus deseos, y de malhumor tomaba su mochila para retornar a su nuevo destino, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor por lo magullado que quedo su cuerpo al usar esa cantidad de energía.

—¡Espera Ryoga! ¡Déjame y te ayudo! Si serás tonto ¡No hagas sobre esfuerzos!—le regañaba una Ukyo ceñuda, mientras lo obligaba a llevar menos carga, recibiendo el malhumor del joven en respuesta, y entre discusiones seguían el camino de los chinos.

—Vaya…—fue lo único que ella pudo decir ante el extraño despliegue—¿y tu papá? ¿cómo te fue en el bosque?

El señor Tendo hizo cara de contrariado mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Pues…veras hija, por más que camináramos siempre terminábamos en el camino de la entrada, y luego de varios intentos pues nos rendimos…—ambos prometidos solo se les escurrió una gotita por la nuca—¿y ustedes? ¿pudieron dar con Shinku no Megami?

—Mmm…

—Nada de nada, solo una pérdida de tiempo ¿verdad Akane?—fue la respuesta desinteresada mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la nuca y clavaba su mirada en ella.

—Ahh…sí, nada de nada…

Y con el desilusionado señor Tendo a cuestas, todos retomaron el camino de regreso a casa.

En esos momentos a muchas millas de distancia…

Se ven a dos jóvenes agitados, con sus ropas gastadas y sucias, pero la perseverancia en sus rostros.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa plebeya aseguro que mi amado Ranma-sama se dirigió a esta zona!

—Sí, es verdad, Nabiki me aseguró que se fueron mi amada Akane Tendo y la chica de cabellos de fuego hacia el sureste, ¿habremos cambiado el rumbo antes de lo indicado?—se preguntaba el mayor de los hermanos.

—¡Ranma-sama! ¡¿Dónde estás amor mío?! ¡Ven a mis brazos! ¡Ya hace días te estoy buscando! ¡No te escondas! ¡Jojojojojojojojojojojo!

—¡Espera hermana eso es un pantano!

…

La fría noche se encontraba libre de nube alguna, resplandeciendo de forma hermosa las estrellas en ese manto oscuro junto a la luna en su fase creciente. Habían acampado cerca del lugar anterior, y ya mañana al partir tomarían desde Fukishima el tren de regreso.

Aunque ninguno de ellos había conseguido su objetivo, algunas cosas se veían cambiadas, como la extraña actitud de los chinos y sobre todo de Shampoo, otra extraña era Ukyo, estando más pendiente del chico de la bandana de lo que se recordaba en el pasado, y sintiéndose más estrecha la relación entre ambos; pero sin duda las más extraña de todas las cosas era que aún él no había recibido ningún ataque de las chicas, y entre estas parecía prevalecer la paz y armonía.

Libero un suspiro de sus labios, aun recordaba muy vívidamente los hechos de ese día. Nuevamente había sucedido, otra vez Akane había pasado por algo similar, aun le costaba asimilar que la tuvo muerta en sus brazos, y por más que hayan sido pocos minutos, para él se convirtieron en eternos. No recordaba bien que paso exactamente, las ideas estaban mezcladas debido a la desesperación del momento, pero si sabía que había cambiado la vida de su hermosa marimacho por su maldición, eso le quedaba claro y estaba feliz de poder lograrlo. Una vez más las cosas se mezclaban, se revolvían y se complicaban a su alrededor, por lo que veía nunca se podría deshacer de la pelirroja, y ya a esa alturas el asunto no le generaba la misma sensación. Quizás podría vivir de esa forma, pero de algo estaba seguro, sin esa hermosa peliazul no, no podría vivir sin ella…

Un pequeño ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, percatándose como su tormento personal se acercaba a él recién salida de la tienda de las chicas. Ella se acercó sigilosa a él, y sin preguntarle nada se sentó a su lado. El silencio perduro por unos segundos hasta que su voz se hizo sentir en la silenciosa noche.

—Por suerte llegaremos antes de nochebuena, Kasumi no tendrá que preocuparse.

—Sí, no tuvimos muchos percances, y a pesar que pensábamos volver hoy, no fue tan malo…podremos pasar navidad en casa.

—Sí, mañana ya es nochebuena—hablo sonrojada, y sacando un paquete rojo de debajo de sus ropas se lo extendía al joven a su lado sin verle el rostro.

—¿Ugh?

—Es mi regalo…pensaba dártelo mañana pero bu-bueno…a veces no es fácil encontrar el momento en casa y pues no sé…¡tampoco tienes que usarlo si no quieres!...no es la gran cosa…

El pelinegro mientras desenvolvía el paquete recordaba lo que había dicho la noche anterior, y escondiendo una sonrisa terminaba de descubrir su regalo, descubriendo unos guantes rojos, los cuales sin duda habían sido hechos por ella.

—No es la gran cosa…pero como te gusta pasar las noches en el frío viendo el cielo y bueno…¡me esforcé porque quedaran decentes!…pero si no te gustan no lo uses…digo no es nece…

—Gracias, me gustan—la corto divertido antes de los intentos de sacarle importancia al regalo, enterneciéndolo su actitud aniñada, para convencerla se los colocó delante de ella, algunos dedos le quedaban más apretados que otros, y algunos puntos faltaban quedando pequeños agujeros, pero para sus ojos eran perfectos, ya que tenían la insignia de Akane en todos lados—¡me quedan perfectos!

Ella solo sonrió entre tímida y satisfecha, sin dejar de verse el orgullo en sus ojos chocolates, provocando que el corazón del pelinegro se alborotara furioso.

—Aamm…bu-bueno…yo también tengo el tuyo…si gustas te lo puedo dar…—murmuraba sonrojado desviando el rostro, ya se había quitado lo guantes ante el calor que le empezó a correr por el cuerpo.

—Si no te importa…a mí tampoco—fue la tímida respuesta, mientras se mordía el labio de pura ansiedad.

Él escarbó en sus bolsillos, ya que sin saber bien el motivo, se lo había guardado en los pantalones esa tarde, quizás en el fondo tenía la esperanza de dárselos si aparecía como la noche anterior, aunque aún le sorprendía la coincidencia. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos dudo un instante pero se lo termino entregando sin poder aun verla a los ojos.

Ella lo tomo con sus temblorosas manos de puros nervios, y tras desenvolverlo y ver el estuche casi se le corta el aliento.

—¡N-No te hagas ideas raras! ¡Es un simple regalo! ¡Sin significado!—aclaro más rojo que hacía un segundo, pero pinchando las ilusiones románticas de su compañera "tenías que abrir la boca, idiota…"

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos, sus ojos brillaron emocionados al ver que trataba de una hermosa cadena con un dije, el cual era un símbolo chino que no conocía—¿Qué significa?—pregunto fascinada mientras lo acariciaba.

—¿T-te gusta?

—Es preciosa…

—Pues es un símbolo antiguo chino que significa fuerza…ya sabes cómo tienes esa fuerza de gor…—pero se cortó a media frase al ver como su aura de lucha se elevaba, a veces sabía cuándo parar, o al menos a medias—ejem…me pareció que el significado se ajustaba…

Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa traviesa, encantada con el halago—Gracias, es hermosa…

—¿T-te ayudo a ponerla?

—Por favor—y sonrojada tanto o más que él, se giraba para que el joven con manos temblorosas le colocara y prendiera el accesorio. Le costó más de lo que imagino, pero ya al conseguirlo sonrió victorioso.

Ella se giró mientras que con dos dedos la observaba, al igual que el joven de trenza que maravillado veía esa insignia en ella. Ni bien se percató de que la miraba embobado giro el rostro apenado—No te queda tan mal…

—Gracias—fue su respuesta divertida por su actitud infantil, mientras seguía apreciando encantada su regalo. Sin poder evitar el pelinegro perderse en sus pensamientos.

"Rayos…le queda tan bien…je, nunca le diré que eso en realidad significa 'mío' es un símbolo de pertenencia" pensaba satisfecho al saber que ella llevaba eso en su cuello, quizás fuera algo machista o primitivo, pero la idea de que Akane llevara una marca que era de él sin que ella misma lo supiera era perfecto para él "…aunque bueno, tarde o temprano puede enterarse…" pensaba ahora nervioso, ya no quería ni imaginar lo que pudiera hacerle "¡Pero eso no quieta el hecho de que así son las cosas! ¡Akane me pertenece!" el macho dominante interno no se podía quedar callado.

Un nuevo silencio se había instalado entre ambos, cada uno más y más perdidos en su mente.

"Esta ocasión sería la ideal ¿no?...aun no sé cómo hacerlo pero…siento que no puedo seguir así, no puedo perder más el tiempo. Aun la recuerdo entre mis brazos sin vida y se meparte el pecho, no es la primera vez…tengo la sensación que si no digo esto la perderé para siempre…el susto de hoy me ha hecho pensarlo mucho y considerarlo, no puedo seguir callando y esperando a que las cosas se sigan acomodando a mi favor…claro aún puede rechazarme, pero también puede aceptarme…¡Demonios! ¿Cuántas más veces debo tener esta charla conmigo mismo? ¡Esto no me lleva a nada! si no actúo nada cambiara, ¡y no puedo permitir que alguien más me la arrebate!" junto aire en sus pulmones, decidido a poner fin a esos miedos y enfrentarla de una vez, y cuando se dispuso a hablar ella lo interrumpió para su frustración.

—Se…sé que dijiste que no pero…—mordió sus labios nerviosa, él no había sido el único reflexionando por lo visto—¿no puedo tomarme esto como…algo especial?—pregunto alzando sus ojos brillantes mientras volvía a sostener el dije entre sus dedos.

—¿Q-q-que…dices?—el cuerpo entero le temblaba, nunca pensó que Akane se le plantara de esa forma cuando él estaba por decirlo, pero por laguna razón el valor se le había ido.

—¿Es algo que quizás le piensas regalar a las demás…?—murmuro desilusionada, sintiéndose ofendido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es algo que solo a ti te daría!

—¿Por qué soy una marimacho de fuerza bruta?—preguntó sintiéndose una tonta.

Ranma la vio curioso, sin entenderla, hasta que recordó su pequeña mentira blanca respecto a su significado, volviendo a sonrojarse por su actitud.

—Yo…yo no pienso así de ti…son solo bromas…no debes tomarlas enserio.

—Oh…vaya siempre sonabas tan convencido…

—Lamento eso…

—¿Entonces?

—¿En-entonces qué?...

—¿Puedo tomarlo como algo especial?—pregunto ya ansiosa.

—Cl-claro…

—¡De verdad!—pregunto emocionada, llevando de forma inconsciente sus manos a las de él, haciéndolo sentir más exaltado.

—S-sí…—fue su tímida respuesta "se ve tan linda…"pensó embobado al verla con esa preciosa sonrisa en ella "vamos Ranma, es el momento, tú puedes hacerlo" y dándose ánimos a si mismo apretó más sus manos entre las de él—Akane…verás…para mi…esto…esto ya no es una decisión de nuestros padres…

—Ranma…—murmuro maravillada sin poder creer lo que oía, sin poder evitar ilusionarse ante sus palabras, mientras sus frías mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo—para mí tampoco…tu…tu…eres…muy especial para mi…

Casi sintió su corazón estallar de puro éxtasis, pero aún no estaba conforme, ahora que había empezado, no podía dejarlo a medias.

—Pu-puedo pensar entonces que…tú a mi…al igual que yo a ti…o sea tu y yo, tú a mi…m-me…me qu…quie…—pero un dedo en sus labios le corto las palabras dichas entre balbuceos.

—Sí…es así…te amo Ranma…

La sonrisa que ambos compartieron fue expandiéndose así como su sonrojo, Ranma creía que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero era demasiado real como para considerarlo un sueño, sintió el peso de su mirada en sus labios y de forma inconsciente se acercó a ella un poco más. Pero el tronco en que estaban sentados perdió estabilidad llevándolos a ambos al suelo.

—Demonios…—murmuro recostado en la tierra, mientras aún tenía agarrada entre sus brazos a la pequeña peliazul usando su propio cuerpo para evitarle el golpe a ella. Ella se levantó a medio torso y rio levemente, divertida ante la tonta caída, pero Ranma no compartió el hecho, solo se quedó prendado observando sus facciones, aun sin poder creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, maravillado con el brillo de sus ojos, su radiante sonrisa y lo tersa que parecía su piel. De forma inconsciente como si quisiera comprobarlo alzo su mano pasando los dedos por su fría mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente, para proceder a enterrar sus dedos en sus cortos cabellos azules. Ella ni bien lo sintió acariciarla ceso su risa, y casi se le corta la respiración ante la intensa mirada de él, sentía el corazón martillarle como loco y las manos temblorosas, pudo apreciar como si la gravedad ayudara a que su cabeza fuese cayendo hacia la de él, su cálido aliento la hizo estremecer entre sus brazos, y cuando al fin sintió la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos, de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, un fuerte nudo en el estómago la dominaba y sentía que flotara mientras su furioso corazón corría al galope, no sabía ya ni donde estaba ni qué día era, pero lo único que si estaba segura es que no quería darle fin a ese momento.

La dulzura de sus labios lo tenía en éxtasis, nunca imagino que un beso con la mujer que lo traía loco podría ser tan placentero, acomodó su cabeza girándola levemente, acunando mejor los labios carnosos de ella y disfrutando aún más la experiencia, sintió como ella comenzaba a hacer movimientos delicados sobre los labios de él, acariciándoselos con ternura, percatándose como de forma inconsciente el imitaba su acción, sumergiéndolos más profundamente aun en su mundo.

Separaron sus bocas con el aliento agitado corriendo por ellas y chocando entre sí mezclándose con en el frío aire nocturno, los párpados que permanecieron cerrados se alzaban con debilidad, el azul profundo impacto con el achocolatado intenso, con un brillo especial y místico entre ellos, una felicidad inmensa desprendían cada uno mientras la sonrisa se iba expandiendo en sus facciones. Ranma alzó su otra mano, y llevando sus labios al oído de la joven pago sus cuentas pendientes.

—Akane Tendo…te amo…

Quizás las palabras fueron llevadas por el viento, quizás fue solo un murmullo para nadie, quizás el canto de los grillos amortiguo el sonido o fue la alucinación de un soñador empedernido, pero en sus corazones, en el de ambos, esas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego como un recuerdo único.

Akane mordió su labio inferior aun retumbando en su interior esas simples letras, pero que para ella significaban su mundo y su cielo, el movimiento insinuante de la joven fue captado por unos ojos azules al instante, provocándole desesperadas ganas de volver a probarlos a su deleite.

Iba a atar de nuevo su boca con la propia, pero un recipiente que estaba en un tronco al lado, perdió el equilibro cayéndole de lleno el frío líquido en el rostro.

—¡Ma-maldición! ¡Está helada!—exclamó con un escalofrío, provocando una carcajada ahogada en la joven que aún estaba encima suyo, viéndola ahora ceñudo—ja ja muy gracioso ¿eh?

Cuando Akane ya más recuperada abrió los ojos para mofarse un poco más, quedo muda mientras Ranma aún se secaba con las mangas de su abrigo, y aun sin poder creerlo siguió la mirada hacia su pecho, y empezó a palpárselo cada vez con más insistente aun asombrada, subiéndole los colores al joven.

—Ak-Ak-Akaneee…qu-que crees q-que ha-haces…¿n-no es muy p-pronto para e-eso?

—¡Ranma! ¡Eres un hombre!

—¡Por supuesto que soy un hombre! ¡¿Recién te das cuenta Akane?! ¡Recuerda que hasta me viste desnudo!—la chica casi lo abofetea, pero estaba tan impactada que no tuvo energías para ello, además que la vergüenza hacía mella en ella.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Te cayó agua fría y sigues siendo hombre! ¡No te transformaste!—le explicaba sonrojada.

—¿Eh?...¡¿Eeehhhh?!—fue su tardía reacción al comprobar la realidad, se sentó en suelo mientras ella lo observaba ilusionada, y tomando otro recipiente con agua volvía a mojarse ahora sin importarle el frío, y para sorpresa de ambos el resultado fue el mismo, el chico seguía siendo chico, la transformación no se había realizado.

"¡Se curó! ¡Ranma al fin se curó!" pensaba emocionada la chica aun sin entender nada, mientras los veía palparse su pecho masculino y gritar alaridos de alegría, saltar por el predio rompiendo la calma y despertar a los demás, incrédula y con lágrimas, feliz por su amado y feliz por ella, al compartir ese hecho tan importante para él.

Ranma aún no podía creer lo que experimentaba mientras saltaba de pura dicha, pero un susurro fuerte y claro retumbo en su corazón despejado sus dudas, al igual que se sentían los mismos entre los espacios arbolados de un no muy lejano bosque. Todo en la vida era un dar y recibir…

 _Cuando entregues tu orgullo, tu deseo ya no será tuyo…_

Muchas cosas deberían de enfrentar de ahora en adelante, muchas pruebas y retos se les vendrían, pero juntos estaban seguros, serían los conquistadores de su propio mundo.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Gente!espero que les haya gustado la historia, se me hizo eterna pero bueno, las palabras solo se fueron dando, es el one-shot más largo que he lanzado, espero no haberlos aburrido! Lamento que tardara tanto, se suponía que tenía que salir hace 10 días, pero me quedé sin internet en casa, y fue bastante difícil que vinieran a arreglarlo entre las fiestas u_u, recién esta tarde pudo volver todo a la normalidad, me puse a hacer unos ajustes y ya lo pude terminar en la noche, pero en fin, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Espero sus comentarios!:)

Un fuerte abrazo! Y espero que para este 2016 pueda seguir entreteniéndolos de a ratos con mis historias!;) Cuento con ustedes!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
